Beauty and The Hound La Belle et le Limier
by Naolya
Summary: Elya fait partie de la Famille Guède, bannerets des Tully. Fille d'un vendeur de chevaux, elle mène une vie calme et paisible, à l'écart de toute la politique et des guerres de Westeros. Sa vie va brusquement basculer quand elle va tomber sur un homme blessé, en contrebas du Conflans, un homme qui n'est autre que Sandor Clegane, le Limier. L'histoire se passe après la Saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

Le froid s'engouffrait sous mon manteau de peaux. C'était chose sûre maintenant, l'hiver arrivait bel et bien. Et malgré cela, le paysage du Conflans demeurait magnifique. J'avais grandi ici, autant dire qu'en dix-sept années j'avais pu en découvrir des choses. Je vivais seule avec mon père, dans une petite ferme à l'écart des grandes villes. Il élevait des chevaux, qu'il revendait aux Familles alentours, de Vivesaigues aux Eyriés. Nous n'étions ni pauvres, ni riches, disons que nous vivions simplement. Nous appartenions à la Maison Guède, vassale de la Maison Whent, elle-même vassale de la Maison Tully. Tant de noms différents… Je me sentais bien à l'écart de cela malgré moi.

Je flattai l'encolure de Khor, mon étalon noir, constatant que la relevée de mes pièges ne m'offrira que deux lapins et un pauvre écureuil. Il était temps de rentrer, le soleil se couvrait lentement de teintes roses et orangées. J'aurai pu le contempler pendant des heures, si mon père ne m'attendait pas pour préparer le souper. Je laissai Khor emprunter le chemin qu'il désirait pour rentrer, m'affairant au dépeçage de mes trophées avec mon couteau de chasse. Les rongeurs étaient vraiment maigres, même eux n'avaient plus rien à manger… Je rejetai ma longue chevelure châtain derrière moi, embêtée par le vent qui se levait, cinglant mes jambes à travers le tissu en lin. Il faisait vraiment froid. J'attrapai les tripes du premier lapin avant de les sentir et de les jeter à terre. Il n'avait pas l'air malade, je pourrai le cuisiner en rentrant.

Khor s'arrêta soudainement, sur la défensive, avant de hennir doucement et de reculer de quelques pas. Je relevai la tête en fronçant les sourcils et m'agrippai de justesse à ses rênes quand il se rua. Il galopa sur quelques mètres, faisant voler mes rongeurs, et se stoppa brusquement, paniqué, regardant tout autour de lui. Je descendis pour le calmer, lui caressant les naseaux en chuchotant des mots doucement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'affoler ? Je le laissai reprendre ses esprits et partis à la recherche de mes dépouilles animales. J'attrapai mon écureuil quand j'entendis un souffle rauque près de moi. Je fronçai les sourcils, tenant fermement mon couteau. Une bête était en train de souffrir, c'était ça qui avait effrayé Khor.

Je m'approchai lentement vers le bruit, à l'affut de tout piège. Il fallait se méfier par les temps qui couraient. Mon cœur loupa alors un battement. En contrebas, contre un rocher, était allongé un homme couvert de boue et de sang. Je me précipitai vers lui en lâchant mon couteau, et m'agenouillai une fois à ses côtés. Au vu de son armure, il s'agissait d'un soldat, ou quelqu'un du genre. La Maison Guède abritait plusieurs chevaliers fieffés, mais jamais je n'avais vu cet homme. Je posai une main sur son front, le faisant ouvrir les yeux, et n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il serra fermement ma gorge d'une main puissante.

Je suffoquais, essayant de le faire lâcher prise, en vain. Malgré ses blessures, il avait une force incroyable. Je raclais le sol avec mes pieds, le priant de me laisser du regard. Ma vision se brouillait et je pus enfin respirer quand il desserra son étreinte. Je toussai, me massant la gorge, les jambes flageolantes, et m'éloignai de quelques mètres pour récupérer mon couteau et être plus prudente. "Qui êtes-vous ?!" demandai-je d'une voix forte et autoritaire, qui ne me correspondait pas du tout en ce moment. J'étais terrifiée. Je n'obtins aucune réponse et après quelques minutes je décidai de lui refaire face. Il avait le visage éreinté, et du sang continuait de couler à travers son armure. Il allait mourir si je le laissais là. Je vérifiai qu'il ne possédait pas d'autre arme que ses mains et sifflai pour faire venir Khor.

"Je vais vous aider, mais vous devez vous lever, jamais je ne réussirai à vous porter. Mon père vit près d'ici, nous pourrons vous soigner. Mais prenez garde. Un geste agressif de votre part et je vous les coupe si ce n'est pas déjà fait.". Je pointai la lame de mon couteau vers son entrejambe, en guise d'avertissement. Il était vraiment très grand, et très imposant. De longs cheveux bruns lui recouvraient le visage en partie, et une barbe de trois jours lui cachait de multiples cicatrices. Il acquiesça à la proposition et tendit un bras faible vers moi. Je l'attrapai et le passai autour de mon cou afin qu'il puisse prendre appui sur mes épaules. Dieu qu'il était lourd ! Mes jambes flanchèrent aussitôt et il tomba à genoux, tanguant dangereusement vers l'avant. Je le rattrapai de justesse, évitant que son visage ne rencontre une flaque de boue, et lui tendis la bride de Khor. Il parvint à se relever avec mon aide et celle de l'étalon. Le faire monter fut un véritable supplice, pour lui comme pour moi. Il souffrait à vu d'œil et je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'il ne meurt pas entre mes mains.

Nous avions déjà soigné énormément de gens, mon père et moi, et certains n'avaient pas pu survivre. C'était une déchirure à chaque fois… Nous ne faisions pas de différence. Peu importe les Maisons, peu importe les raisons de leur état, nous aidions dès que nous le pouvions. Je marchais à côté de Khor, jetant de temps à autre un œil au blessé qui peinait à se tenir droit. On traversa une parcelle de forêt, près de la Haute Route, et nous arrivions enfin. La petite maison en pierre à l'abri de tout nous contentait largement. Six chevaux attendaient patiemment dans les écuries, et lancèrent quelques hennissements à Khor. Mon père, ameuté par le bruit, sortit de la bâtisse avec un air qui passa du soulagement à l'inquiétude.

J'arrêtai l'étalon, et aidai le blessé à descendre. "Il a besoin de soins", indiquai-je à mon père une fois ce dernier à notre hauteur. "Je l'ai trouvé sur le chemin du retour, près du Trident. On dirait un chevalier.". Il acquiesça et me dit de le suivre, ouvrant la marche en boitant, appuyé sur sa canne. Il était invalide à cause de nerfs sectionnés dans un piège à loup. Je soutins l'homme comme je pus, et le fis allonger sur mon lit une fois dans la maison.

\- Va me chercher une bassine d'eau fraiche s'il te plait Elya, demanda mon père de sa voix calme.  
\- Tout de suite.

J'attrapai un seau en bois et courus à l'extérieur de la maison, vers le puits près des écuries. Je le remplissais aussi vite que je le pouvais, distinguant à peine l'environnement avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Seules la lune et la lumière de la maison éclairaient les alentours. Je soulevai le récipient et rentrai pour le poser à côté de mon père. Il s'était assis sur une chaise, près du lit du blessé qui était devenu notre patient. "Merci. Peux-tu agrémenter le feu de quelques buches et rentrer ce pauvre Khor ? Je m'occupe de lui.". J'acquiesçai et ajoutai trois morceaux de bois dans le foyer principal.

L'étalon attendait toujours dehors, et me suivit quand je marchai vers les écuries, habitué qu'il était. Je retirai la selle et ses rênes et lui donnai à manger. "Mon pauvre, ton dos a dû souffrir pour le ramener jusque là.". Je le gratifiai d'une caresse et repartis vers la maison. "Elya !". Mon père cria mon prénom, interrompant le silence de la nuit. Je courus jusqu'à lui, affolée, espérant qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il se tenait contre le mur, debout, loin du blessé qui était à moitié somnolant. Il tourna la tête vers moi, livide, et s'exclama :

\- As-tu perdu la tête ?  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?! demandai-je sans comprendre, regardant le patient et mon père à tour de rôle.  
\- Tu as ramené le Limier ici !


	2. Chapter 2

Le Limier ? Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Non, c'était impossible ! Comment avait-il pu… Pourquoi ? Je m'approchai de lui, sur la défensive, et fronçai les sourcils en constatant la partie droite brûlée de son visage. Aucun doute. Sandor Clegane était entre nos murs… "Si jamais quelqu'un apprend qu'on l'abrite, ou pire, qu'on l'a soigné, nous serons tués !". Je pris un moment pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes de rejeter quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide, mais pour les Clegane, c'était différent. La Montagne avait souillé et tué une partie de ma famille.

\- Le Limier est détesté de tous et…  
\- Tu exagères vieillard, coupa le blessé d'une voix faible et rauque.

Mon père me regarda avec crainte. Je fixai le blessé quelques secondes et m'approchai de lui. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais, comme s'il voulait en finir avec tout ça, comme s'il voulait me défier. "Dégage gamine.". Je ne flanchai pas, évaluant le pour et le contre de la situation. Je finis par soupirer, et attrapai son bras pour en défaire les sangles de son gant. "Que fais-tu ?!" questionna mon père, affolé. Je serrai la mâchoire et répondis entre mes dents :

\- Si on le laisse mourir, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…  
\- Es-tu inconsciente ? Il a défié le Roi Joffrey ! Il a tué les filles Stark ! Sans compter le nombre d'innocents qui ont péris sous sa lame ! Et son frère a…  
\- Un frère ne fait pas l'autre.

Il laissa tomber ses bras, dépité, à cours d'argument. Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer à chaque pensée qui allait vers la Montagne. J'avais envie de vomir… "Écoute-ton père gamine. Quand j'serai assez fort pour me lever, je vous égorgerai tous les deux.". Il avait dit ça sur un ton léger, mais sincère. Je lui lançai un regard noir, hésitant un court moment à continuer mes soins, instant qu'il remarqua et qui le fit sourire. Un sourire de dominant, comme s'il savait que la situation pouvait tourner à son avantage n'importe quand. Je retirai son gant, et m'affairai sur l'autre.

\- Apporte-moi du vin, vieil homme.  
\- Il s'appelle Alvin, grondai-je.

Le Limier me considéra un instant, avant de poser ses yeux sur la gorge qu'il avait serré deux heures auparavant. Mon père soupira et repartit vers la pièce principale pour satisfaire les désirs de notre hôte. J'ôtai ensuite ses épaulières, et posai le tout dans un coin de la chambre. Le plus dur était à venir. Les tâches sombres sur sa côte de cuir et la jambe déchiquetée que l'on pouvait voir à travers l'entaille de son pantalon indiquaient que les soins prendraient un bon moment. Je lui enlevai ses bottes et plissai le nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde de ses pieds. Un bain ne serait pas du luxe… Je toussai un peu en me couvrant les narines avec ma manche, et regardai mon père revenir. Les effluves ne semblaient pas l'enchanter non plus. Il me tendit une gourde de vin et je l'informai des prises que j'avais obtenu à la chasse. "J'ai commencé à vider le premier. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ou tu préfères que je le soigne ?". Il regarda le Limier avec les sourcils froncés et me fixa un instant, comme pour me faire changer d'avis.

\- Deux jours, laisse-moi m'en occuper juste deux jours et…  
\- Il vient ce vin oui ?! aboya le chien en frappant dans le mur collé au lit.  
\- Deux jours, pas plus, soupira mon père, le visage las.

J'apportai la gourde au blessé qui retira le bouchon avec ses dents cariées. Je retirai la ceinture de sa côte de cuir, et découvris son torse. Il était touché au ventre principalement, et avait de multiples autres blessures non soignées. Son cou avait une couleur violette et noire peu engageante. "Votre cou est en train de se gangréner. Je dois arrêter l'infection avant que cela vous soit fatal.". Il serra la mâchoire en me laissant regarder de plus près, tournant le visage vers la porte de la chambre. "Par tous les Dieux, comment avez-vous pu survivre à une telle blessure… ?" demandai-je pour moi-même. Il but une nouvelle rasade de vin pour toute réponse, et j'examinai les lésions sur son torse. Le coup reçu au niveau de l'estomac était préoccupant. Si des signes vitaux avaient été endommagés, il serait difficile pour moi de le soigner.

\- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous chercher du lait de pavot pour…  
\- Pas de lait de pavot, coupa-t-il, sèchement.  
\- Mais vous…  
\- Pas de lait de pavot, répéta-t-il.  
\- Vous voulez souffrir ? Très bien, c'est votre problème, pas le mien !

Je croisai les bras, agacée, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne cédait pas. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Il avait peur de quoi ? Qu'on le dépouille ? Conscient ou non, il n'y changerait pas grand-chose vu son état. Je pris mon couteau de chasse et le fit chauffer sur le feu de la cheminée de la chambre. Je le sentis s'agiter, et il se redressa vivement en me voyant m'approcher de lui avec mon arme flamboyante. "Reste loin de moi avec ça, sale putain !". Je restai abasourdie quelques secondes, avant de souffler, impressionnée. "C'est donc vrai ce qu'on raconte… Le grand Sandor Clegane a peur d'une toute malheureuse petite flamme…" En effet, je voyais la terreur dans ses yeux, cette même terreur qu'a dû voir son frère dans les miens. Qu'il souffre pour ce qu'a fait la Montagne.

Sa jambe en lambeau l'empêchait de marcher. Il se contentait de ramper sur mon lit, espérant échapper à cette lueur flamboyante. Mes draps se déchiraient dans ses mouvements. "Si vous bougez trop, vous risquez de créer un incendie !" m'exclamai-je en évitant un morceau de tissu qui tombait sur la pointe de mon couteau. Cette mise en garde le fit sortir de ses gonds. Il hurlait des insultes et des menaces à mon égard, sans jamais quitter la lame des yeux. Mon père arriva, ameuté par le raffut, et attrapa une barre de fer qu'il abattit sur le crâne du Limier. Inconscient, il ne pourrait se débattre… Il tomba inerte sur mon lit, et j'appliquai le couteau sur sa plaie au cou, plissant le nez en sentant la chair brûlée. La lame colla sur la peau tant la blessure suintait.

Je m'affairai ensuite à celle de l'abdomen. La lame de l'épée était ressortie de l'autre côté, ça ne devait pas être beau à voir à l'intérieur. Je me penchai en écartant les chairs et passai délicatement un doigt dans la blessure, voir si aucun organe avait été touché. "On peut dire qu'il a eu beaucoup de chance… J'ai besoin d'huile de rose et de bandages.". Je me levai et partis dans la pièce principale, suivie de près par mon père qui demeurait toujours sceptique. Il caressa sa barbe, signe qu'il réfléchissait, pendant que je m'affairais à trouver ce dont j'avais besoin. Je dénichai un onguent, pour faciliter la cicatrisation, et pris un autre couteau, plus petit, pour faire une saignée. "Elya, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de l'aider…". Je baissai la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Je le sais. Mais tu m'as toujours dit que l'on devait venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Nous connaissons son point faible, nous avons un avantage sur lui.  
\- Et quoi ? Je devrais mettre le feu à la maison s'il menace de nous tuer ?  
\- Par exemple…

Il passa une main sur son visage et repartit dépecer les lapins en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Quant à moi, une longue nuit de soins m'attendait…


	3. Chapter 3

"Elya, viens manger…". Je sursautai en entendant la voix de mon père. Je m'étais endormie après avoir bandé toutes ses blessures. Il ne me restait plus que celle à la jambe, qui était impressionnante. Je me frottai les yeux et acquiesçai en me levant, laissant le blessé endormi. Mon père avait cuisiné les lapins. L'écureuil n'était apparemment pas comestible… L'hiver allait être rude. Le repas se passa en silence. Un silence pesant, dû à l'arrivée du Limier dans notre maison. J'étais persuadé qu'il pensait à lui autant que moi. Quelle sera la tournure des évènements une fois qu'il sera rétabli ? Que ferions-nous si jamais quelqu'un découvrait qu'on le cachait ici ?

\- Est-ce que ça ira pour demain ? demanda mon père en avalant une cuillère de ragout.  
\- Pour demain ?  
\- Je dois vendre deux chevaux à Beaumarché.  
\- Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
\- J'aimerai qu'à mon retour il ne soit pas là…

Je baissai la tête. Depuis la mort de ma mère, mon père faisait très attention à moi, et à ce que je désirais. Il ne m'imposait rien, je devais décider par moi-même. Il en était de même pour le Limier. Soit il restait, soit je l'abandonnais. Aucune des deux idées ne m'enchantait, mais je savais que je ne pourrai pas vivre avec la seconde sur la conscience. Je le resservis en lapin, préférant m'abstenir de toute réponse et entendis un murmure provenir de la chambre. Je me levai en vitesse et partis voir le blessé. Sa fièvre était toujours présente… Je changeai le linge sur son front et écartai les cheveux de son visage.

\- A boire…

Je me tournai vers la gourde de vin et l'attrapai. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose de le laisser s'abandonner à l'alcool, mais après tout, peut-être qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière faveur. Je l'aidai à se redresser malgré sa douleur, et le fis boire doucement. "Vous voulez boire le bouillon du lapin ? Je préfère que vous n'avaliez rien de consistant vu vos blessures.". Il plaqua aussitôt la main sur son cou à mes mots, et constata le bandage. Il garda la bouche entrouverte, comme perdu.

\- J'ai cautérisé la plaie, tout va bien. Et pour l'estomac, il n'a pas été touché. Vous mettrez du temps à guérir, mais vous allez survivre.

Il acquiesça sans un mot, repensant sans doute aux flammes de tout à l'heure. Je me levai pour lui ramener du jus de ragout, sous le regard désapprobateur de mon père. J'arborai un air désolé, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre. J'apportai la nourriture au Limier et le regardai manger. Il était déjà moins pâle, c'était une bonne chose… Il se jetait sur le bol et je voyais le bouillon couler sur sa barbe. Cela devait faire des jours qu'il n'avait rien avalé. "Encore ?" demandai-je avec un sourire amusé en le voyant lécher le fond. Il me tendit le récipient hâtivement, et je me levai pour le resservir. Je restai quelques secondes à le détailler, et finis par dire d'une voix calme "Je m'appelle Elya, de la Maison Guède.". Il répondit par un grognement guttural, dévorant toujours autant le ragout. Je me mordis la lèvre et suppliai en lui tenant le bras :

\- Je vous en prie Seigneur Clegane, ne nous tuez pas…

Il s'arrêta de manger et me fixa longuement, avant de finir son bol. "Je suis pas un Seigneur.". Il reprit une gorgée de vin, la mine sombre, et j'argumentai :

\- Nous sommes des gens sans histoire mon père et moi. Nous ne dirons à personne que vous étiez là, vous avez ma parole.  
\- Et que vaut la parole d'une gamine ?  
\- Cette gamine vous a sauvé la vie.  
\- Qui t'a dit que je voulais être sauvé ?  
\- Vous auriez préféré mourir ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Dans ce cas vous auriez dû le dire dès le départ plutôt que de me sauter à la gorge !

Il ne disait plus rien. Je soupirai en reprenant le bol et me levai pour faire la vaisselle. Mon père marcha vers moi, aidé de sa canne, et me tendit une couverture pour passer la nuit. Je le remerciai avec un sourire et l'étreignis. "Bonne nuit Elya. Fais attention à toi.". J'acquiesçai en lui souhaitant la même chose et continuai de laver les écuelles. Il fallait que je finisse de soigner le Limier… Je rangeai les bols et repartis vers ma chambre après avoir vérifié que mon père était bien dans la sienne.

\- Vous savez que je n'aurai rien à gagner en vous dénonçant.  
\- Et tu sais que je n'aurai rien à gagner en vous laissant la vie sauve.

Je déglutis. Je devais être plus prudente… Je me tournai vers la table de ma chambre, où étaient posés mes couteaux, afin de me protéger au cas où. Ils n'étaient plus là. Mon sang se glaça et je fis volte face vers le blessé qui arborait un sourire satisfait, dévoilant toutes ses dents. Il les avait… "Ferme la porte.". Je tremblais comme une feuille. J'avais envie de hurler pour prévenir mon père, de m'enfuir à toutes jambes, de remonter le temps et le laisser pourrir… Il réitéra son ordre, sèchement, et je m'exécutai, les larmes aux yeux. Il me montra la chaise à côté du lit, je m'installai dessus, morte de peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ? Que tu me les couperais ?

Son sourire s'agrandissait. Je perdais pied, assise, le regard vague. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. J'allais mourir ici, cette nuit, et personne ne pourra venir me sauver. Il me montra sa jambe d'un signe de la tête. "Soigne la.". Je pleurais, incapable de bouger, prise de sanglots incontrôlables, me remémorant la mort de ma mère quelques années plus tôt. Je tombai à genoux et m'exécutai comme je pus, essayant de faire abstraction de mes peurs. Il me fixait, sans un mot, une expression neutre sur son visage. J'appliquai de l'onguent et bandai la plaie par-dessus le pantalon. "Va me rechercher du vin.". Je pris la gourde et partis vers la pièce commune, fixant la porte de la chambre de mon père. Que devais-je faire ? Le prévenir et risquer de mettre sa vie en péril ? "Alors ce vin ?! Il vient ?!". Je fermai les yeux et remplis la gourde, la gorge nouée, avant de revenir vers mon ravisseur.

Plus je le détaillais et plus je le craignais. Ses cicatrices, son visage brûlé… Tout cela n'était que vestiges de son passé. Il avait finit par se caler dans le fond de mon lit et somnoler, la gourde dans une main, mes couteaux dans l'autre. Il était confiant, sans cela il aurait pris la peine de m'assommer ou de m'attacher. Je me levai de ma chaise, sans un bruit, et marchai à pas de loup vers lui. Je tendis la main vers mes lames, sans quitter son visage du regard. "Tu n'as qu'une chance, si tu la loupes c'est moi qui te tues.". Il ouvrit son œil droit, perçant, à l'affut du moindre de mes mouvements. Je me redressai et mentis, d'une voix claire :

\- Je vérifiais vos bandages.  
\- Tu n'es pas la première personne qui tente de me tuer dans mon sommeil, mais tu es de loin la moins crédible.  
\- Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres personnes ?  
\- Je les ai toutes tuées.

Je baissai la tête, tremblante et nauséeuse. La moitié de la nuit s'était écoulée. J'avais trop peur pour m'endormir. Il se cala à nouveau correctement et ferma les yeux avant de grogner : "Je te tuerai pas cette nuit, tu peux dormir. Mais si j'entends que tu cherches à partir, j'égorgerai ton père.". J'acquiesçai, morte de peur, et le regardai somnoler, les sens en éveil. Je pourrai m'enfuir demain, dans la journée, une fois mon père parti. Sur ces pensées, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder et entrer dans un sommeil tourmenté.


	4. Chapter 4

Le réveil fut brutal. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été frappée à coups de masse sur la tête. Tout tournait autour de moi… Je me redressai et me frottai les yeux afin de voir mon ravisseur. Il avait le teint pâle et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Je me précipitai sur lui et posai une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. Il ouvrit les yeux, suffoquant, et je changeai son linge en essayant de le rassurer. "Tout va bien, ça va aller. Laissez-moi voir vos blessures.". Je retirai la bande autour de son cou et constatai que le problème ne venait pas de là. Son regard fuyait dans tous les sens, il avait peur. Je soulevai le drap pour examiner son torse et blêmis en voyant une immense tâche noire autour de la plaie de l'abdomen. J'avais la peur au ventre, et expliquai en tentant de garder mon calme :

\- Vous avez fait une hémorragie. Je vais devoir faire une saignée et évacuer le sang. Vous devez me rendre mon couteau.  
\- Pour que tu me tues ?  
\- Ne rien faire serait moins fatiguant et le résultat serait le même ! Donnez-moi un couteau !

Il soutint mon regard sans un mot et je lui en arrachai un des mains, le calant entre mes dents. Je retirai la bande et grimaçai en voyant l'état de la plaie. Je libérai ma bouche et demandai : "Vous voulez du lait de pavot ?". Il fit non de la tête après une légère hésitation. Ce serait tellement plus simple… Je touchai doucement la peau brûlante au niveau de l'hématome, ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Je levai les mains en signe d'abdication et les plaçai sur mes genoux, réfléchissant.

\- Vous savez, je vais devoir cautériser la plaie, c'est sans doute pour ça que c'est infecté. Ce sera rapide, vous ne sentirez rien.  
\- Non.  
\- Prenez du lait de pavot, vous ne serez conscient de rien !  
\- Non !  
\- Vous êtes vraiment un enfant !

Ni une ni deux il m'attrapa les cheveux et plaqua mon autre couteau sous la gorge. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je levai les mains avec un air désolé. Il me relâcha et je me massai le cou en reculant un peu. Il était rapide malgré ses blessures, et totalement imprévisible. Je me réinstallai sur la chaise, attendant qu'il se calme. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'il était susceptible mais cela ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée…

\- Allez-vous me tuer aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.  
\- J'sais pas.  
\- Vous avez besoin de soins, soupirai-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Vous avez bien vu que je n'étais pas une meurtrière, je ne vous tuerai pas, je cherche juste à vous aider.  
\- Dans quel but ?  
\- Dans le but d'avoir bonne conscience. Quand vous voyez un homme blessé sur le bord d'un chemin, ne vous arrêtez-vous pas ?  
\- Si, pour le tuer.

Je marquai un temps d'arrêt, cherchant à savoir si j'étais vraiment surprise ou non. "Combien d'hommes avez-vous tué ?" questionnai-je en me relevant pour préparer la mixture de l'onguent sur la table de ma chambre. Peut-être se souvenait-il du nombre, ou de la mort de chacun d'eux…

\- Trop pour que je puisse compter.  
\- Vous avez des regrets ?

Il me toisa un instant et reprit une rasade de vin en détournant les yeux. "Celui de ne pas t'avoir tué hier. J'aurai pu éviter ces questions idiotes. Viens me soigner, ma blessure me démange.". Je repris place à côté de lui, écrasant des herbes dans un mortier, mélangées à du miel et de l'huile de rose. Il regardait ce que je faisais avec minutie et méfiance. Comment une gamine de dix-sept ans pourrait tuer un homme de cette envergure ? "Vous sentez-vous assez fort pour que je fasse une saignée ?". Je glissai mon index sur son flanc droit, à l'opposé de la blessure, pour lui montrer où je pratiquerai l'incision. Il acquiesça en serrant la mâchoire et répéta qu'il ne voulait pas de feu. J'ignorais comment le convaincre du contraire.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi recueillir le sang. Ne bougez surtout pas.

Je repartis dans la pièce principale prendre un bol et des chiffons propres. Je détestais faire ce genre de chose, et être seule sans mon père était une grande première. Une fois assise à côté du Limier, je lui proposai une dernière fois du lait de pavot, qu'il refusa. Pourvu qu'il ne me tue pas sous la douleur… Je pris mon couteau et soufflai pour tenter d'évacuer le stress. À nous deux…

Je fis glisser la lame sur la plaie, essayant d'ignorer le hurlement du blessé. Il se raidissait, se tendait, s'étirait, augmentant le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Jamais je n'avais vu un liquide aussi noir… Je tenais fermement le bol pour essayer de recueillir le maximum de sang et finis par compresser la blessure avec les chiffons. Le blessé, pris de spasmes, manquait de me faire tomber. Tout en exerçant ce point de pression, je pratiquai la saignée sur son flanc droit, légère, fine, juste ce qu'il fallait. Le Limier ne bougeait plus, il était inconscient. Je profitai de ce moment pour courir jusqu'à l'autre pièce et plonger la lame dans les flammes.

Le couteau se colorait doucement de jaune orangé. J'entendis alors un grognement provenir de la chambre. Non, qu'il ne se réveille pas maintenant ! Je fixais la lame avec appréhension, espérant qu'elle se mette à rougeoyer plus rapidement. Le Limier poussa un râle grave, rauque. Tant pis, je devais le faire maintenant. Je courus vers lui, dégageai son bras, et appliquai le fer brûlant sur sa plaie. Il hurlait. Un mélange de souffrance et de peur. Je ne flanchais pas, tenant le couteau contre la blessure, de laquelle s'élevait des filets de fumée. Il attrapa ma gorge et serra. Il serra si fort que je ne parvins plus à respirer. Je touchais à peine le sol, mes jambes fléchies ne reposaient que sur la pointe de mes pieds. Je retirai l'arme, percevant des tremblements dans les membres de mon agresseur. Un voile noir me parvint devant les yeux et ce fut la fin.


	5. Chapter 5

Je revins doucement à moi, peinant à respirer. J'ouvris les yeux, éblouie par la lumière de la fenêtre. J'étais toujours en vie… Je me redressai fébrilement et constatai que le lit était vide. J'entendis des hennissements et me levai avec hâte. Il avait pris la fuite. Je courus jusqu'aux écuries, à pieds nus, et remarquai l'absence de Khor et des trois autres chevaux que mon père avait emmené. Hors de question qu'il vole mon étalon ! S'il voulait partir, qu'il le fasse seul. J'ouvris le box d'une jument noire et blanche et montai à cru dessus, à la recherche du blessé.

Il avait pris la Haute Route, en direction du Val d'Arryn. Je n'aimais pas quitter les terres des Tully, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Mon père m'en aurait voulu si j'étais rentrée sans Khor. Je parcourus une vingtaine de miles avant de le voir, devant moi, galopant à bonne allure. J'avais l'avantage d'être plus légère que le Limier, et par conséquent, plus rapide. Je tentai de le rattraper, courant à travers les clairières du Val d'Arryn, évitant les rochers tortueux sur le chemin. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres, et parvins à siffler ce qui stoppa l'étalon.

"Descendez !" ordonnai-je une fois à la hauteur du fugitif. "Il s'agit de mon cheval ! Vous pouvez partir, mais ce sera sans lui.". Il me toisa du regard, la main posée sur sa plaie à l'abdomen. Il ne l'avait ni bandé, ni soigné… C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à monter sur Khor et à galoper pendant tant de temps. L'un comme l'autre, les Clegane étaient vraiment impressionnants… "Viens le chercher.". Je fronçai les sourcils et descendis de la jument pour m'avancer vers le Limier. Il fit de même en me regardant de haut, posté devant l'étalon.

\- J'aurai dû te tuer, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Vous auriez dû. Mais mon père aurait contacté tout Westeros pour vous faire la peau.  
\- Est-ce ce qu'il a fait pour Gregor ? À ma connaissance il est toujours en vie.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres. Comment osait-il me parler de lui ? "Contrairement à vous, la Montagne a des alliés qui le protègent.". Il se mit à rire, fort, bruyamment, et grogna en marchant d'un pas assuré : " Mon frère n'a besoin de personne pour le protéger.". Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, me forçant à lever les yeux :

\- Dommage que ce ne soit pas votre cas.

Je ne flanchais pas. Ma réaction semblait l'amuser. "Tu es tellement naïve. J'ai tenté de te tuer trois fois et pourtant tu reviens toujours. Que cherches-tu ? Que je vous protège, toi et ton infirme de père ? Je ne le ferai pas.". Je fis non de la tête en serrant la mâchoire. "Pour cela, il faudrait que vous soyez en mesure de pouvoir nous protéger. Pour le moment, on dirait que c'est plutôt le contraire, vous ne trouvez pas ?". Il me regarda longuement, avant de pouffer de rire en grimaçant. Il allait répondre, quand je l'interrompis en plaquant ma main sur sa bouche. Quelqu'un approchait. Je le poussai vers des arbres, sur le bord du chemin, en lui faisant signe de se taire, et tombai sur deux chevaliers de la maison Tully. Je les connaissais, mon père leur avait vendu trois chevaux le mois dernier.

\- Sir Stefan, Sir Ilyan, bonjour, saluai-je en m'inclinant.  
\- La petite Elya, s'exclama le premier en descendant de cheval. Que fais-tu ici, seule ?  
\- Une de mes juments s'était enfuie, mentis-je en la montrant. Je suis partie à sa recherche.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, assura Ilyan, toujours assis sur son palefroi. Les routes ne sont pas sûres pour les jeunes filles. Ta place est dans la maison de ton père.  
\- Oui Messeigneurs, veuillez pardonner ma bêtise. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous faites dans le Val d'Arryn ?  
\- Nous sommes à la recherche d'un déserteur envoyé à la Garde de Nuit. Il a quitté les rangs alors que nous étions à Beaumarché. Si tu le vois, sauve-toi, il est armé et dangereux.

J'acquiesçai, légèrement rassurée, et souris en priant pour qu'ils ne s'attardent pas ici. Me voir en compagnie du Limier serait une trahison. Sir Stefan s'apprêta à remonter à cheval, quand le blessé arriva derrière lui comme une ombre et lui tordit le cou. Je poussai un cri en reculant, voyant le chevalier gésir sur le sol, inerte. Sir Ilyan, plus vieux mais non moins fort, dégaina son épée en m'ordonnant de m'éloigner. Je ne bougeai pas, fixant toujours le cadavre sur Seigneur. Les chevaux se mirent à hennir derrière moi, affolés par la tournure que prenait la situation.

Le Limier s'empara vivement de l'arme du soldat à terre, le temps que l'autre descende de son cheval. Commença alors un combat sans merci. Un chevalier de la Maison Tully contre l'ancien chien du Roi. Je les suppliais d'arrêter, en pleurs, tentant de réanimer le corps sans vie de Sir Stefan. La mêlée fut brève, le Limier en sortit essoufflé, éreinté, mais vainqueur. Il avait fait ça toute sa vie… Il boita vers sa victime et commença à la dépouiller de son armure.

\- Comment osez-vous ? criai-je à m'en rompre la voix. C'étaient des hommes bons ! Ils servaient ma Maison !  
\- Et ils possédaient ce dont j'ai besoin, assura-t-il en montrant les armes.  
\- Nous aurions pu vous en acheter !  
\- Perte de temps. Déshabille celui-là, grogna-t-il en me montrant Sir Stefan.  
\- Vous êtes ignoble…

Je retirai le casque du pauvre homme, puis ses gants. J'avais l'impression d'être complice de cet acte inhumain. "Ensuite vous partirez ?". Il acquiesça en nettoyant l'épée. Il avait deux armures, deux chevaux, deux claymores. Que pouvait-il vouloir d'autre ? Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.

On se releva une fois le matériel rassemblé. Il avait revêtu ce qu'il pouvait, à savoir les épaulières, les gants et un casque, et avait ceinturé une épée à sa taille. Je le regardai une dernière fois, et murmurai d'une voix nouée :

\- L'huile de rose est efficace contre les infections, procurez-vous en dès que vous le pourrez. Essayez de changer de bande tous les jours. Évitez les repas consistants le temps que la plaie cicatrise.  
\- Tu vas me manquer gamine, siffla-t-il ironiquement en montant sur son cheval, douloureusement.

Je baissai la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Il haletait en se tenant le ventre, et finit par aboyer :

\- Si jamais tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu, je viendrai te tuer.  
\- Si jamais vous dites à qui que ce soit que je vous ai aidé, je vous tuerai.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin et claqua la langue pour faire avancer ses chevaux en direction de la Porte Sanglante. J'attrapai la bride de Khor et montai dessus quand j'entendis, au loin, d'une voix rauque et essoufflée : "Fais attention à toi, Elya, de la Maison Guède.". Je regardai le Limier déjà loin et lâchai un soupire. Je fis trotter les chevaux vers la maison de mon père, passant devant les cadavres des chevaliers sans vraiment les voir.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux jours qui avaient suivi la rencontre avec le Limier furent d'une monotonie affligeante. J'évitais de trop sortir de la maison, n'aimant pas m'aventurer loin des écuries quand j'étais seule. Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré de Beaumarché, mais son absence ne m'inquiétait pas. Il préférait généralement rester un jour de plus sur place, pour se reposer ou marchander d'autres affaires.

Je sortis du box de Khor après l'avoir nourri et attrapai la torche que j'avais laissé dehors. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Les jours raccourcissaient à vu d'œil… Je fermai la porte des écuries et marchai vers la maison, lasse de ma journée. La lune était pleine, et vu le nombre d'étoiles, la journée de demain sera belle. Je soufflai et me raidis en entendant un craquement derrière moi. Je sortis mon couteau de chasse de ma poche, sur la défensive, regardant les arbres de la forêt environnante. Le bruit se répéta, dans un buisson sur la gauche. Je m'avançai prudemment, arme au poing, et sursautai en voyant un lapin en sortir à vive allure.

Je lançai mon couteau dessus, le loupant de quelques centimètres. Satané rongeur… Mon ventre grogna, me rappelant que mon dernier repas correct était le ragoût de mon père… Je le caressai doucement, puis ramassai mon couteau planté dans le sol. Je n'avais rien à manger. Demain j'irai en ville acheter des céréales et des fruits. Je passai une main sur mon visage et entendis un nouveau bruit. Un autre lapin. Décidément, ils avaient choisi de me narguer ce soir… Je prendrais ma revanche quand il fera jour.

J'entamai le dernier morceau de pain rassit que j'avais sous la main, fixant le feu de cheminée devant moi. J'attrapai une plume et de l'encre, et commençai à faire l'inventaire des choses que je devrais acheter. Je n'avais presque plus d'huile de rose… Je songeai au Limier, perdu dans la nature, et me demandai comment il pouvait aller. Vu la façon dont il avait tué les deux chevaliers, il ne risquait rien. Je fronçai les sourcils en me remémorant cet acte et soupirai.

On toqua soudain à la porte d'entrée, me faisant sursauter. Je n'aimais pas ça… Cela pouvait être n'importe qui derrière cette porte. Des Tully, des Greyjoy, des Lannister, la Montagne… Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en pensant à lui, et j'ouvris, sur la défensive. Un bel homme, brun avec une barbe de trois jours et vêtu d'un habit noir, se tenait devant moi. Il avait un visage souriant, les mains jointes devant lui. Une grande épée pendait le long de sa jambe, rangée dans son fourreau. J'arquai un sourcil, et demandai en essayant de garder mon sang froid :

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
\- Bonsoir ma Dame, salua-t-il en s'inclinant. J'espère ne pas vous importuner. Je suis à la recherche d'un endroit pour passer la nuit. J'ai vu que vous aviez des écuries, je m'en contenterai tout à fait.

Un voleur de chevaux… Je m'éclaircis la gorge, peu habituée à ce mode opératoire. Généralement il ne se présentaient jamais à notre porte. "Vous êtes ?" demandai-je à mi-voix. Il sourit en s'inclinant à nouveau.

\- Veuillez pardonner mes mauvaises manières. Je suis Von, de la Maison Hunt.  
\- Que faites-vous si loin des terres des Tyrell ? interrogeai-je, surprise.  
\- Je chassais. Le gibier se fait rare dans nos contrées, et nous essayons d'en dénicher dans les régions voisines. Nous vous dédommagerons en conséquent, bien entendu.  
\- Vous n'avez pas de chance, soupirai-je. L'hiver se fait sentir pour tout le monde ici…  
\- Cela faisait partie de mes craintes. Plus nous allons vers le nord et plus le climat se refroidit, c'est un fait.

Je souris doucement, agrandissant le sien. Il paraissait amical, rien à voir avec les voleurs que j'avais pu rencontrer. Peut-être disait-il vrai. Je décidai de le croire. "Voulez-vous entrer pour vous réchauffer ?". Il ne voulait pas m'importuner mais j'insistai. Au moins j'aurai de la compagnie. Je l'invitai à s'assoir à table, et tentai de dénicher quelque chose à lui faire manger. Je cherchai dans un placard, quand il me demanda mon prénom.

\- Elya.  
\- Très bien Elya, alors tu vas arrêter de chercher et t'assoir sur cette chaise. Tout de suite.  
\- Pardon ?

Je me retournai, surprise, et tombai sur la pointe de l'épée, à quelques centimètres de mon menton. Non… Je levai les mains, dos contre le meuble massif, affolée. Il me montra la chaise d'un signe de la tête et je m'exécutai, le cœur battant à m'en rompre les côtes. "Je n'ai rien à vous donner, par pitié…" suppliai-je en tremblant. Il étouffa un petit rire et commença à fouiller dans ma chambre :

\- J'ai vu que tu avais de très beaux chevaux.  
\- Ils sont à mon père.  
\- Qui semble ne pas être là. Quel père laisserait sa si jolie fille toute seule, en pleine nuit ?

Il esquissa un sourire en coin en me fixant. Je connaissais ce regard, il était ancré dans ma mémoire à jamais. Je fis non de la tête, les yeux exorbités, le voyant s'approcher en de grandes enjambées. "Pitié, non, ne me faites pas de mal !". Il agrippa la chaise de chaque côté de moi, son visage près du mien. Je baissai la tête, les larmes aux yeux. "Tu vois que tu as d'autres choses à m'offrir. Je vais te monter et te baiser tellement fort que tu en saigneras.". Sur ces mots il arracha ma chemise, dévoilant ma peau nue. Je hurlais, criais, me débattais. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la Montagne. Je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour le repousser, mais je parvins à lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il se plia en deux en beuglant de douleur, et je profitai de ce moment pour m'enfuir loin de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Je courais à toute vitesse, sentant le vent me fouetter le visage et la poitrine. Je l'entendais chanter mon prénom, non loin derrière moi, et seule la lueur de la torche qu'il tenait m'indiquait sa position. Je pleurais de désespoir, courant le long de ce chemin escarpé. Je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper le bras et me tirer contre un arbre, une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Je regardai l'homme encapuchonné, haletante, ne sachant s'il me voulait du bien ou du mal. Il posa un index sur ses lèvres en me faisant signe de me taire et ôta la cape de son visage. Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids en identifiant le Limier. Il me retint de justesse et je m'exclamai :

\- Il est derrière moi ! C'est un voleur de chevaux ! Et il veut…

Je regardai ma poitrine et la cachai avec mes mains, sanglotant impuissante devant l'homme. Il retira sa cape et me la tendit. Je m'empressai de la prendre pour me couvrir avec, toujours en pleurs. "Il ne s'agit pas d'un voleur de chevaux. C'est le déserteur de la Garde de Nuit.". Comment le savait-il ? Il dégaina son épée dans un crissement strident et sortit de notre abri, faisant face à mon agresseur. Ce dernier brandit sa torche pour voir le visage de l'homme qui venait lui barrer la route, faisant reculer le Limier.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama le déserteur. Un Chien errant.  
\- Tu sembles connaître mon nom, donne moi le tien, gronda l'homme en faisant tourner son épée.  
\- Meryl Hill, de la Maison Payne, renseigna ce dernier avec un sourire sournois. Je suis banneret de la même Famille que toi. Baisse ton arme.  
\- Je ne sers plus les Lannister.  
\- Je me demandais aussi, pourquoi diable t'auraient-ils mis une prime sur la tête sinon ? rit le bâtard.  
\- Tu es le bâtard d'Ilyn Payne ?  
\- En personne.  
\- Dans ce cas je vais devoir te tuer.

Le regard du Limier changea. Comme si une lueur vengeresse l'avait possédé. Ce ne fut pas du goût de Meryl, qui dégaina son épée, sur la défensive, son éternel sourire envolé. Je regardai la scène avec des yeux effrayés, tenant fermement la cape autour de moi. Les coups fusaient avec une rapidité impressionnante. L'un comme l'autre paraient les attaques, de justesse parfois, jusqu'à ce que Sandor soit touché dans le flanc gauche. Il hurla de douleur et je portai mes doigts à la bouche, espérant qu'il aille bien. Il riposta, heurtant le déserteur dans l'épaule. Ce dernier tomba à terre, se tordant sous la souffrance, pendant que le Limier lui assenait des coups de pieds.

Tout vint alors très vite. La torche sous la main de Meryl, qui l'envoya au visage du Limier, qui parvint à la bloquer avec son bras, reculant sous la peur. Son pantalon prit feu, rapidement, se consumant un peu plus à chaque seconde. L'homme hurlait, essayant d'échapper aux flammes qui le dévoraient peu à peu. Il trébucha contre une pierre, ses yeux ne quittant pas la danse flamboyante sur ses jambes. Il raclait le sol avec ses pieds, espérant fuir ce spectacle. Le bâtard riait. Il riait à s'en rompre les côtes. Je retirai la cape et sortis de ma cachette pour étouffer le feu. Le poids du vêtement fit son effet, et je parvins à sauver le Limier.

Meryl fulminait. Il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me souleva. Je criais, essayant de lui faire desserrer son étreinte, en vain. Je fus alors projetée au sol, plus loin, atterrissant sur le bras. Le Limier avait foncé sur le bâtard pour le faire lâcher prise. Il le rua de coups sur le visage, hurlant pour chacun d'eux : "Cersei Lannister ! Walder Frey ! Meryn Trant ! Tywin Lannister ! Melisandre ! Beric Dondarrion ! Thoros de Myr ! Ilyn Payne ! La Montagne !". Le dernier nom, celui de son frère, fut fatal. Le crâne de Meryl Hill explosa jusque sur mes bottes.

J'étais terrifiée, toujours au sol, ne quittant pas des yeux le forcené qui fixait le cadavre du bâtard, haletant et tremblant de colère. Je me redressai, et marchai lentement vers le Limier, la peur au ventre. Je lui pris délicatement le bras et tentai de le relever, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'exécuta et se dégagea vivement de mon étreinte. Je baissai la tête et murmurai en m'inclinant : "Merci…". Il grogna quelque chose et ramassa sa cape. Il repartit vers les fourrés et en sortit un sac en cuir qu'il me tendit. Je le regardai en arquant un sourcil et ouvris la besace. Il y avait de la viande séchée, du riz, un morceau de pain et un poulet. Je ne comprenais pas… Il voulait que je lui cuisine quelque chose ? Pour toute réponse il emprunta le chemin qui menait à la maison de mon père. J'en conclus donc que oui… À vrai dire, j'étais rassurée. Je n'étais plus seule…

"Et voilà pour vous, Messire !". Je posai le plat de poulet au riz sur la table en souriant. J'étais plutôt fière de mon repas, et j'avais bien l'intention de traiter mon sauveur comme un prince. J'amenai des assiettes et m'installai en face du Limier qui avait déjà commencé à se servir. Il arracha la viande séchée avec ses dents, avant de m'en tendre un bout que je refusai poliment. Il haussa les épaules en continuant de manger, et je demandai après quelques secondes :

\- Comment vous aviez su pour Meryl Hill ?  
\- J'étais dans une auberge à Herpivoie. Et ce bâtard ventait ses exploits passés, en disant qu'il avait réussi à échapper aux hommes de la Garde de Nuit. Du vin, dit-il en me tendant sa chope que je remplis à nouveau. Il m'a pas fallu longtemps pour que je comprenne qui il était.  
\- Il avait l'air tellement gentil quand je l'ai fait rentré, soupirai-je, un peu honteuse.  
\- Tu n'es pas prudente, gamine ! Je t'avais dit de faire attention. Et toi tu ne trouves rien d'autres que de l'inviter à te baiser.  
\- Je n'ai pas voulu cela ! m'indignai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Il soupira et vida sa chope d'un trait. Je demeurai silencieuse, fixant mon assiette remplie que je n'arrivais pas à manger. "Mange. J'ai pas tué l'aubergiste pour rien.". Je relevai la tête, la bouche entrouverte, outrée.

\- Vous avez tué l'aubergiste ?!  
\- Il m'avait reconnu.  
\- Et ce sera le cas de tout le Conflans si vous n'êtes pas plus discret ! Les bruits courront comme quoi Sandor Clegane est sur nos terres !  
\- Conneries.  
\- Le Roi vous retrouvera et vous fera exécuter !  
\- J'emmerde le Roi !

Je passai une main sur mon visage en soupirant. Me vint alors en tête la liste des noms qu'il avait hurlé. Il tendit encore sa chope, que je remplis, et je me risquai à demander la signification de cette litanie. "Une liste que répétait sans cesse une gamine qui était avec moi.". Son regard devint douloureux. Il but à nouveau pour ne rien faire paraître.

\- Que signifie-t-elle ?  
\- Des gens qu'elle voulait tuer.

Je me posais tout un tas de question sur cette fille. La plupart des noms servaient la Maison Lannister. Elle devait donc faire partie d'une Famille qui leur était ennemie. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Était-ce elle qui l'avait mis dans l'état dans lequel je l'avais trouvé ? Je dévisageai le Limier qui ne cessait de manger salement. Comment une gamine aurait pu lui causer toutes ces blessures ? Il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre… Espérons que cette personne ne soit plus dans le Conflans.


	8. Chapter 8

Le Limier rota bruyamment en regardant mon assiette avec envie une fois la sienne terminée. Je la lui poussai du bout des doigts et il s'en empara.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous cessé de servir le Roi Joffrey ?  
\- Pourquoi poses-tu toutes ces questions ? râla-t-il entre deux bouchées.  
\- J'essaie simplement de comprendre comment l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de la Garde Royale en arrive à sauver des jeunes filles en détresse…

J'esquissai un sourire qui disparut en voyant son regard froid. Je baissai les yeux et triturai mes doigts, gênée. "Je veux seulement dire que… Pourquoi êtes-vous revenus pour me sauver, ce soir ?". Je fixais mes genoux, en l'attente d'une réponse quelle qu'elle soit. Il se leva après quelques minutes et sortit de la maison : "J'vais pisser.". Je débarrassai la table en soupirant et entamai la vaisselle.

"Vous avez trop bu Messire…". Je tentais de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à mon lit, croulant à moitié sous son poids. Deux litres de vin y étaient passés ce soir, et si je ne l'avais pas arrêté il aurait sans doute continué toute la nuit. Il se laissa tomber sur le sommier et commença à ronfler bruyamment. Je retirai son armure et regardai son pantalon à moitié calciné. Comment lui était arrivée cette crainte du feu ? Je vérifiai ensuite l'état des blessures, changea la bande de celle de l'abdomen, et finis par le couvrir d'une couverture. Quant à moi, je me contentai de la chaise à côté du lit, exténuée par la soirée.

Je me réveillai de bonne heure, bien avant le Limier. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se montrer, colorant le ciel de nuées roses et oranges. Comme je l'avais prédis, la journée promettait d'être belle. Je commençai par recoudre ma chemise devant la cheminée. Je détestais être une femme. Les hommes pouvaient tout se permettre. Si j'étais un homme, je serai sans doute un chevalier. Servant une noble cause. J'aurai ma propre épée, ma propre armure, et je saurai me battre… Existaient-ils des femmes en armure ? Je n'en avais jamais vu dans la Famille Guède… Ni ailleurs. Je me piquai avec mon aiguille, me ramenant à la réalité. Non, les femmes devaient porter des robes, aimer et enfanter. Là était leur seule utilité dans le royaume.

Je pensai alors à la fille Targaryen. On disait d'elle qu'elle avait une armée d'esclaves, prête à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil… On racontait aussi qu'elle possédait des dragons. Elle devait être tellement impressionnante et respectée… Je soupirai, jalousant cette Reine d'un autre continent. J'entendis du bruit provenant de dehors, et me levai pour accueillir l'un des chevaliers de Guède. Il s'agissait de Sir Torah, que je connaissais très bien. Il nous avait escorté plusieurs fois avec mon père, d'une ville à l'autre quand la criminalité était encore très élevée.

\- Sir Torah, bonjour, saluai-je en m'inclinant.  
\- Bonjour Lady Elya. Alvin est-il là ?  
\- Non, il est à Beaumarché. Quelque chose ne va pas ? demandai-je, inquiète.  
\- Rien vous concernant, sourit le vieux chevalier. Nous venons vous informer de la mort de Lord Tywin Lannister, Seigneur de la maison Lannister, Sire de Castral Roc, Suzerain et gouverneur de l'Ouest, et Bouclier de Port-Lannis.  
\- Tywin Lannister est… mort ? répétai-je, ahurie.  
\- Aussi mort que je suis vivant, assura Sir Torah. Je dois continuer ma tournée, Lady Elya. Faites attention à vous, des crimes ont refait surface dans les environs…  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Deux chevaliers de la Maison Tully, un aubergiste à Herpivoie et le bâtard de Payne. Ce dernier est mort à seulement quelques miles de chez vous, alors soyez prudente.  
\- Je le serai Sir. Merci. Puissent les Dieux veiller sur vous.

Je m'inclinai, répondant à son signe de salut, et fermai la porte. Tywin Lannister… Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je n'étais attachée à aucune des Familles de Westeros, pas même aux Tully que ma Maison servait, mais apprendre la mort d'un Seigneur des principales contrées faisait toujours un choc. Le même choc que j'avais connu pour Eddard Stark ou Lysa Tully. "C'était qui ?". Je sursautai en entendant grogner le Limier, resté dans l'encadrement de ma chambre. Il avait déjà entamé le vin de si bonne heure…

\- Un chevalier venu nous informer de la mort de Lord Tywin Lannister.

La chope se brisa sur le sol, éclatant en mille morceaux. Le Limier resta sur place, comme hébété. Un sourire sadique se dessina enfin sur son visage, et il marcha jusqu'à la gourde de boisson, avant de la lever fièrement vers moi, comme pour boire à ma santé. J'aurai préféré qu'il s'abstienne… Je ramassai le bock et jetai les débris dehors, sous les chants païens de l'homme. "Les pluies de Castamere mon cul ! Cette Famille va enfin hériter de toute la souffrance qu'elle mérite !". Je levai les yeux au ciel, finissant de raccommoder ma chemise.

\- Qui va prendre Castral Roc ? demandai-je, songeuse.  
\- Sans doute le gnome, répondit-il en se vautrant sur la chaise en face de moi.  
\- Comment est-il mort d'après vous ?  
\- C'est pas difficile à savoir. Je serai prêt sucer la queue de celui qui l'a tué si je l'avais devant moi !  
\- Vous pensez qu'il a été assassiné ?  
\- J'ai toujours pensé que ses enfants crèveraient avant lui. Alors effectivement, quelqu'un a voulu mettre un terme à la famille Royale.

Je demeurai songeuse. Les terres des Lannister étaient limitrophes aux nôtres. Il est possible qu'une guerre ait lieu pour récupérer Castral Roc, maintenant que le pilier principal était tombé… Je savais que si Tyrion prenait les choses en main nous ne risquerions rien. J'avais des doutes concernant Jaime, son frère. Mais quant à Cersei, le sang coulerait à flot…

\- Cersei Lannister peut-elle gouverner à Castral Roc ?  
\- Cersei Lannister a plus de pouvoir que toute sa Maison réunie, grimaça-t-il. D'une main elle tient son fils par les couilles et de l'autre main elle tient celles de son frère. Même si elle n'a pas le cul vissé sur un trône, elle prend toutes les décisions.  
\- Alors les femmes peuvent vraiment être au pouvoir ? demandai-je avec une once d'excitation dans la voix.  
\- Et y a rien de pire que ça.

Il but une nouvelle rasade, la mine sombre, et me toisa quelques instants. "T'as quoi dans ton crâne d'oiseau ? Tu veux prendre le pouvoir toi aussi ?". Il se mit à rire quelques instants. "Le pouvoir des bouseux éleveurs de chevaux !". Je souris et hochai la tête en signe de dénégation. J'appréciais trop ma vie sans histoire. En revanche, j'aimerai beaucoup que ce soit une femme qui prenne le Trône de Fer…


	9. Chapter 9

"Margaery Tyrell ?". Je questionnais le Limier depuis presque deux heures. Il avait accepté de m'accompagner pêcher, pour le repas du midi, même s'il n'avait pas pris de canne. Il se contentait de boire, et de donner son avis sur les possibles femmes qui pourraient prendre le Trône.

\- Je ferai pas confiance à une femme qui a été veuve deux fois en si peu de temps, grogna-t-il en avalant une nouvelle rasade de vin.  
\- Mais vous avez dit que vous ne feriez confiance à aucune femme.  
\- Et encore moins à celle-là.

Je soupirai et me concentrai sur ma ligne, qui coula pour la quatrième fois. Je ferrai le poisson et le décrochai, plutôt fière de moi. L'homme ne cessait de me dévisager, arrachant de temps à autre avec ses dents un morceau du pain qu'il avait apporté. "Myrcella Barathéon ?". Je me tournai vers lui en arquant un sourcil mais il ne répondit pas. Il me fixait toujours et finit par grommeler :

\- Pourquoi t'es pas comme les autres gamines, à apprendre la couture ou chercher à séduire je ne sais quel fils de Seigneur de mes couilles ?  
\- Les autres filles font ça ?  
\- La plupart. Ou mettre au moins une robe, siffla-t-il en me montrant mon pantalon.  
\- Une robe n'est pas pratique pour monter à cheval ou pêcher.  
\- Mais qui t'a demandé de monter à cheval ?

Je roulai les yeux. "Vous auriez aimé que votre fille porte des robes et fasse de la couture ?". Il serra la mâchoire et grogna entre ses dents après une rasade de vin : "Je l'aurai tué avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour brailler.". Mon sang se glaça. Je ramassai ma canne et me levai pour l'accrocher à la selle de Khor. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? "Nous avons assez de poisson, on peut partir…" annonçai-je d'une petite voix. Il se redressa sur ses jambes et monta sur la jument noire et blanche avec un air sombre. Je fis de même avec l'étalon et claquai la langue pour les faire avancer.

Le retour demeura silencieux. Nous marchions sur la route qui longeait Verfurque pour rentrer quand j'arrêtai Khor. Il y avait des hommes loin devant. Beaucoup d'hommes. Le Limier rabattit sa capuche sur son visage, afin de ne pas être reconnu. "Tu vois des bannières ?" grogna-t-il en se voutant pour paraître moins grand. Je plissai les yeux et déglutis. Les Bolton…

\- Un homme écorché.  
\- Qu'est-ce que les Bolton viennent foutre dans le Conflans ?  
\- Je l'ignore.

Je me tus en les voyant s'approcher et m'inclinai devant Lord Roose Bolton. Son visage mince et froid me glaçait le sang. Il fit arrêter son cheval, forçant ses hommes à l'imiter. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine… Il me détailla brièvement, étant plus intéressé par l'homme encapuchonné derrière moi. "Lord Bolton, bienvenue au Conflans", saluai-je pour détourner son attention. Il me regarda et assura d'une voix grave :

\- On se découvre devant un Lord.  
\- Oh, excusez mon père, il est très malade et la lumière du soleil provoque chez lui des dégâts affreux, mentis-je en tenant le bras du Limier. Mais il vous salue, il a d'ailleurs beaucoup de respect pour le nouveau Gouverneur du Nord.

L'homme derrière moi ne bougeait pas, créant des soupçons sur sa personne. J'entrouvris la bouche à la recherche d'un échappatoire et demandai avec gaieté : "Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ici ?". Il posa ses yeux gris sur moi et siffla en plissant le nez :

\- Vous posez beaucoup trop de question.

Je baissai la tête et il fit avancer ses hommes pour continuer son chemin. Je les regardai partir, chuchotant au Limier : "Pas encore, attendez…". Il tenait sa capuche fermement, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de l'enlever. Je lui fis signe quand les hommes furent assez loin et il put se redresser en râlant. "Malade, hein ?" grogna-t-il en retirant sa capuche.

\- Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse…  
\- Le Lord a raison, tu poses trop de questions.  
\- Pourquoi était-il là ?  
\- Les funérailles de Tywin Lannister sans doute. C'est profitable pour tout le monde d'y assister.  
\- Même pour nous ?  
\- Il n'y a pas de nous, gamine.  
\- Même pour vous ? rectifiai-je en roulant les yeux.  
\- Nan.

Il redressa la tête en entendant des bruits de galop et remit sa capuche. Décidément… Il n'y avaient que trois hommes cette fois-ci. Ils étaient en armure noire, sur des chevaux sombres, et armés jusqu'aux dents. "Des hommes de Gregor.". Le Limier avait sorti cette phrase tellement faiblement que j'eus peine à l'entendre. Je me raidis en les voyant s'arrêter devant nous et les saluai, mal à l'aise. Ils nous détaillèrent longuement, les visages ornés de cicatrices. On voyait rien qu'à leur air qu'ils étaient mauvais… L'un d'eux, un chauve aux yeux clairs, prit la parole et gronda d'une voix rêche :

\- On cherche Sandor Clegane, ou plus communément appelé, le Limier.


	10. Chapter 10

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me redressai, avec un sourire crispé. L'homme derrière moi ne bougeait pas, figé lui aussi. Je levai la tête vers le chauve et haussai les épaules. "Nous ne l'avons pas vu. Avez-vous cherché du côté du Val d'Arryn ?". Je tentais de les mettre sur une autre piste, mais un autre des leurs, brun aux cheveux gras, me prit de court :

\- Nous savons qu'il était ici il y a cinq jours. Brienne de Torth l'a informé aux Lannister. Elle l'a laissé pour mort, mais son cadavre demeure introuvable.  
\- J'ouvrirai l'œil, souris-je. Où dois-je adresser un corbeau si je l'aperçois ?  
\- À Port Réal et à la Dent d'Or.  
\- Très bien Messieurs. Ce sera fait. Maintenant que j'y pense, un aubergiste a été tué à Herpivoie hier… Peut-être que le Limier se dirige vers la Baie des Crabes ?  
\- Vraiment ? Ce chien de salaud… Merci gamine, tu rends une fière chandelle à la Montagne ! assura le chauve en claquant la langue pour faire avancer son cheval.  
\- Comment ça ? demandai-je en sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.  
\- Il est mourant, et sa dernière volonté est de voir la tête de son frère au bout d'une pique !

À ces mots les trois hommes se mirent à rire et courir vers Herpivoie. Je posai une main contre mes lèvres, choquée. Le Limier se découvrit une fois les soldats hors de vue et fixa le sol, les sourcils froncés, songeur. Je repris le chemin de la maison, le cœur toujours affolé. La Montagne… mourant… Je ravalai un sanglot, comme si cette bonne nouvelle ne me convenait pas, comme si quelqu'un avait fait justice à ma place. J'arrêtai Khor à quelques mètres de chez moi, et laissai couler des larmes silencieuses, le visage déformé par la tristesse. Le Limier m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire descendre, neutre, sans aucune expression. Il souffrait de l'intérieur lui aussi. Il souffrait de ne pas avoir pu le tuer. La rivalité entre les deux frères Clegane était aussi connue que celle entre les Lannister et les Stark.

Cela faisait deux heures que nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé et les poissons étaient toujours dans mon sac. Je fixais la chope du Limier, sans un mot, l'esprit tourné vers Port Réal et la Montagne. L'homme se redressa enfin, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Sept jours.  
\- Ils vous trouveront avant…

J'essuyai mes yeux à nouveau humides et détaillai Sandor. Il esquissa une grimace, le regard vague. "Qui est Brienne de Torth ? Est-ce elle qui vous a mis dans cet état ?". Il détacha ses yeux de la chope pour les poser sur moi avec un air las. Il souffla en acquiesçant.

\- C'est une putain au service des Lannister.  
\- Elle sait se battre ?  
\- Elle a eu de la chance.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux, mal à l'aise. "Accepteriez-vous que je vous accompagne ?". Il releva la tête, surpris.

\- Je pourrai jouer le rôle d'écuyer ! expliquai-je. Je nettoierai votre armure et votre épée, je vous ferai à manger, je…  
\- Je voyage seul.  
\- S'il vous plait ! m'indignai-je. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir le voir mourir.  
\- Tu prends ça comme un spectacle ?

Il grimaça avant de cracher au sol. Je fronçai les sourcils. Un spectacle ? J'entrouvris la bouche avant d'assurer d'une voix sèche : "Je désire la mort de votre frère depuis le jour où il a posé ses yeux sur moi, mais ça, aucun homme ne pourra le comprendre.". Il avala sa choppe avec un air sombre, essuyant le vin qui gouttait sur sa barbe mal rasée avec sa manche.

\- Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'être toujours en vie. Beaucoup des filles qu'il a baisé n'ont pas eu cette chance.  
\- Et vous devez sans doute suffisamment connaître votre frère pour comprendre qu'il ne se contente pas de "baiser" ses victimes.  
\- Il a tué ta mère ?

J'acquiesçai, le cœur lourd. Il se servit à nouveau en vin et finit par accepter que je l'accompagne sous certaines conditions. Ne pas le ralentir ou ne pas parler de lui en faisait partie. J'étais d'accord, le marché ne me semblait pas irréalisable. J'attrapai une plume et écrivis une lettre pour prévenir mon père. Je peinais à imaginer sa réaction, en apprenant que je partais avec le Limier… Il serait désorienté, sans doute. J'étais déjà partie seule, de temps en temps, pour livrer un cheval. Mais si jamais si longtemps. Au moins j'aurai un soldat, une masse de muscles pour me protéger. L'un des meilleurs combattants de tout Westeros… Rien ne m'arrivera.

"T'es prête ?". Je peinais à porter mon sac tant il était lourd. Des robes, des manteaux, des pantalons… L'homme se passa une main sur le visage et vida le tout sur mon lit, n'emportant que des vêtements légers et costauds, ainsi qu'une unique robe. D'accord… Voyager léger… On sella les chevaux, prit le maximum de provisions -et de vin- et entama la route conduisant à Darry.

Je n'aimais pas cette ville. Le passage de la Montagne, deux années auparavant, avait rendu le paysage bien morne. Les paysans étaient devenus méfiants, les femmes ne sortaient plus seules, et une ombre de peur planait sur les alentours. On ne croisa personne d'important, juste quelques vieillards ou commerçants qui n'avaient pas prêté attention à nous. La journée passa rapidement, et nous arrivâmes bientôt aux portes de Darry. Je fis arrêter Khor et me tournai vers le Limier.

\- Que faisons-nous ? Il y a un bordel où nous pourrons passer la nuit mais on risquerait de vous repérer. Sinon il y a le bois sacré, un peu plus loin.  
\- Et un bois normal, y a pas ?  
\- Plus au sud, à six ou sept miles.

Il acquiesça et on continua donc notre chemin. Le ciel commençait à se colorer de rose, le soleil se coucherait dans quelques minutes. On fit galoper les chevaux, histoire de mettre moins de temps à trouver un endroit pour passer la nuit. On s'arrêta dans une clairière un peu à l'écart de la route, entre des arbres. Le coin était idéal pour faire un feu sans être repéré et dormir tranquillement. J'attachai Khor à un tronc, guettant la nature environnante. Le seul bruit que j'entendais était celui du Limier urinant contre un rocher. Nous étions en sécurité.


	11. Chapter 11

Je regardais les étoiles avec une sensation de fourmis dans le ventre. J'avais l'impression de vivre une aventure, celle qui allait changer ma vie. Comme lorsque l'on entreprend un grand voyage, ou une grande décision. Je souriais intérieurement, je me sentais plus puissante. Je me tournai sur le côté pour voir le Limier.

\- Vous avez une femme ?

Il pouffa de rire et grimaça : "Et puis quoi encore ?". J'arquai un sourcil et m'accoudai, songeuse. Il était grand, fort, n'importe qui devait se sentir en sécurité avec lui… En plus, il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il avala une gorgée de vin en me toisant du regard et je continuai.

\- C'est comment, la vie à Port Réal ?  
\- Sans intérêt.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir intégré la Garde Royale ? demandai-je, curieuse.  
\- J'ai toujours été au service des Lannister. C'était dans l'ordre des choses.  
\- Vous avez fait vœu de chasteté ?  
\- Certainement pas ! C'est bon pour les crétins du mur ça.  
\- Et comment c'est, dans la Cour ?

Il soupira, et commença à me décrire les bons côté de la vie royale, à savoir les banquets, les beaux vêtements, le pouvoir… et les mauvais. Les complots, les trahisons, les meurtres… "Tu ne tiendrais pas dix minutes, Petit Oiseau." finit-il par lâcher après un soupire. "Avec vous, si.". Je fermai les yeux, me nichant dans la couverture que j'avais pris, sous l'œil bienveillant de mon protecteur.

Il faisait beau… C'était une chance. Je sortis de l'eau du lac une fois propre, et me séchai avec ma couverture. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et une longue route nous attendait. Si nous pouvions atteindre les contrées d'Harrenhal aujourd'hui, ce serait une bonne chose. Je me rhabillai et rejoignis le Limier qui éteignait le feu. Je lui tendis des baies que j'avais ramassé sur le chemin, et il les engloutit en une bouchée. Je pourrais l'empoisonner qu'il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. "Avez-vous changé vos bandages ?" demandai-je en rangeant mes affaires. J'obtins un grognement pour toute réponse et soupirai :

\- Ce n'est pas prudent.  
\- On n'a pas le temps.  
\- Bien sûre que si !

Je le forçai à s'assoir et regardai la plaie de son cou. "Vous êtes presque guéri. Bientôt il n'y paraîtra plus. Vous n'aurez même pas de cicatrice !". Je souris à cette remarque, espérant lui faire décrocher un rictus. Rien, il était froid…

\- J'ai la moitié du visage brûlée. Une cicatrice de plus ou de moins ne changera rien.  
\- Ne dites pas ça…  
\- Il dégoute ou effraie la totalité des gens de ce putain de pays, râla-t-il en buvant une nouvelle rasade.  
\- Il ne me dégoute pas, et il ne me fait pas peur, assurai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes comme nous sommes.  
\- Tu commences à véritablement bien manier l'art du mensonge Petit Oiseau. Peut-être que tu es réellement faite pour la vie à Port Réal, finalement.

Il me fixa avec une expression agacée. Je lui rendis son regard dépité et attrapai sa main dont j'en retirai le gant. Je posai ses doigts sur ma nuque, derrière mes cheveux, et le fis sentir des cicatrices, au nombre de six, qui s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de la partie la moins visible de mon cou. Des boursouflures à l'affilée, dont j'en ressentais encore la douleur. "Elles représentent le nombre de fois que votre frère a "baisé" ma mère." sifflai-je entre mes dents avant de poser une main sur mon ventre, en dessous de mon nombril. "Ici, sous ma chemise, il y en a quatre. Elles représentent les quatre fois qu'il m'a "baisé". Et ici…". Je passai un doigt sur mon flanc droit. "Les onze fois que ses hommes m'ont "baisé".". Je lui montrai l'intérieur de mon poignet, où on pouvait deviner une cicatrice en forme de cercle. "Ce rond, ça représente l'œil qu'il a arraché à ma mère avant de la tuer.". J'aurais pu continuer comme ça pendant des heures. Mon corps était devenu l'œuvre d'art de la Montagne… Il s'était amusé à me marquer de la lame de sa dague, ou au fer rouge, accompagné de ses hommes. Leurs rires me hanteront à jamais. Le Limier serrait la mâchoire. "Elles sont sans doute moins sévères que votre brûlure au visage, et peut-être plus faciles à vivre, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne les voit pas qu'elles n'existent pas.".

On marchait depuis plusieurs heures. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et donnait étonnamment fort… Je transpirais sous mon manteau, vidant ma deuxième gourde de la journée. "Faut que j'pisse.". On arrêta les chevaux sur le bord de la route et le Limier descendit pour se soulager. J'en profitai pour retirer mon manteau et regarder les nuages quasi-inexistants.

\- Il fait tellement beau que l'on a du mal à imaginer que l'hiver approche…  
\- T'as vécu combien d'hiver pour dire ça ?  
\- Trois. Et vous ?  
\- Bien plus que cela. D'ici un mois il y aura de la neige sur tout le continent.  
\- Alors qu'il fait si chaud ?  
\- C'est généralement comme ça. Va savoir pourquoi…  
\- Et où serons-nous dans un mois ?  
\- Y a pas de "nous".

Je soupirai en roulant les yeux. Il remonta à cheval et on reprit la route. Je pensais à mon père, qui devait s'inquiéter… S'il était resté, il aurait vu à quel point le Limier ne méritait pas la réputation qu'on lui avait octroyé… ou peut-être que si… Je n'en savais rien. "Vous avez déjà tué des enfants ?". Son silence fut ma réponse. Il entama une nouvelle gourde de vin. C'était incroyable le nombre de litres qu'il buvait par jour… Il ralentit pour être à ma hauteur et assura en serrant la mâchoire :

\- Toute ta vie tu croiseras des tueurs. Tu m'as vu, tu as vu mon frère, ses putains d'hommes, Bolton et ses enfoirés de soldats, et t'as grandi au milieu des chevaliers. Tous ces hommes, ils en ont tué d'autres. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants même. T'étais peut-être pas habituée à ça dans ta campagne, mais à Port-Réal, faudra que tu t'enfonces ça dans le crâne, Petit Oiseau. Ne fais confiance à personne.  
\- Même pas à vous ?

Il haussa les épaules avec une mine irritée. Je baissai la tête, après tout, il n'y avait pas de "nous" qui tenait… Une fois arrivé en ville, il m'abandonnera dans la rue. Il me mettait juste en garde, pour avoir moins mauvaise conscience…


	12. Chapter 12

Comment ça allait se passer pour moi une fois là-bas ? Je me redressai en soupirant. C'était angoissant…

\- Une fois qu'on sera à Port Réal, comment ça va se passer ?  
\- J'en sais rien.  
\- Avez-vous des alliés ?  
\- Non.  
\- Des ennemis ?  
\- On a tous des ennemis à Port Réal.  
\- De qui dois-je me méfier ?  
\- De tout le monde. Mais principalement de Lord Baelish et de ses bordels. Tu ferais un met de qualité pour les soldats, bien que t'aies perdu ton trésor. Méfie-toi du roi, de sa mère, de sa femme, de tous les Lannister en général. Pareil pour l'Araignée. Il n'a pas de couille, mais il sème des "petits oiseaux" comme s'il en chiait. La putain de Torth, la Garde Royale…  
\- Et donc quand nous arriverons à Port Réal, je devrais aller où ?

Il fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un allié qui connaissait les gens de Port Réal. Donc je devais me méfier des Lannister. Peut-être que leur comportement changerait, suite au décès de Tywin. Pourtant j'avais entendu grand bien de Tyrion. Il paraissait diplomate… "Au plus tu seras proche du Roi, au mieux ce sera.". J'arquai un sourcil, surprise. Il venait de me dire de m'en méfier.

\- Je ne comprends pas, vous…  
\- Te méfier ne veut pas dire l'éviter. Tu peux très bien lui sucer la queue et le poignarder le lendemain.  
\- Je ne suis pas une putain !  
\- Et tu espères quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'une noble famille. Tu feras ce que les gens attendent de toi.  
\- Je veux me battre ! Manier l'épée ! Avoir une armure ! Protéger quelqu'un !  
\- Il faut des couilles pour ça.  
\- Et si on parlait de Brienne de Torth ?! Elle n'a pas eu besoin de couilles pour…

Son regard me dissuada de finir ma phrase. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas être une lady. Il accéléra le pas pour instaurer une plus grande distance entre nous. Je regardai donc le paysage, voyant que l'on s'approchait d'Harrenhal. Les terres étaient devenues plus sombres, plus calcinées, rappelant sans cesse le passage de Balerion et de ses flammes. J'ignorais qui était à la tête de la forteresse en ce moment… Les Bolton ? Les Tully ? Cette ville était un tabou pour moi… Je ne l'aimais pas. Ou alors… Je fronçais les sourcils et galopai pour rattraper le Limier.

\- Si nous arrivons à Harrenhal ce soir, il vaudrait mieux dormir à l'extérieur de la forteresse, conseillai-je.  
\- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y entrer, répondit-il calmement.  
\- Quand je dis à l'extérieur, je veux dire… vraiment loin.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas qui la contrôle en ce moment. Et il se pourrait même que ce soient les hommes de votre frère. Nous devrions aussi éviter la Route Royale…  
\- On perdrait un jour.  
\- Je préfère perdre un jour que ma tête, pas vous ?  
\- Tu ne perdrais pas ta tête, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Mais vous, si.

Il me dévisagea quelques secondes et guida sa jument vers la gauche, dans une étendue d'herbe longeant un bois. Je le suivis, rassurée de voir qu'il écoutait mes conseils. Au moins il n'était pas borné ou idiot… La journée passa vite, et la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le bois était dense, on ne voyait rien et le Limier refusait que l'on allume une torche tant qu'on ne serait pas arrêtés.

"Je suis fatiguée, je ne sens plus mes mains…" murmurais-je en regardant mes doigts sur les rênes de Khor. "Pouvons-nous passer la nuit ici ?". J'entendis la jument s'arrêter et le Limier descendre. Je ne voyais rien du tout… Je le sentis me prendre par la taille pour me ramener à terre. Nous n'avions pas mangé depuis la veille et mes jambes demeuraient fléchies à cause du temps passé à cheval. "Marche un peu", grogna-t-il. Je m'exécutai avec du mal, ne quittant pas son bras que je touchais du bout des doigts. J'avais peur de me perdre, ou même de tomber.

"Comment vous est venue votre crainte du feu ?". Je fixais les flammes entre nous, songeuse, avant de relever la tête vers lui. La lumière du feu de camp se reflétait sur son visage, renforçant les plis de sa brûlure. Il serra la mâchoire et décida de ne pas répondre. Peut-être avait-il raison… Je posais trop de question. Je me mis donc à triturer l'anneau attaché à la chaine autour de mon cou. Il était d'un gris presque noir, mais l'on pouvait deviner une phrase, d'une écriture fine et brillante, d'un dialecte lointain. Je l'avais toujours eu, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne…

"Tiens.". Je relevai la tête vers le Limier qui venait de me lancer un bout de bois fin, surprise. Il se leva, et me regarda du haut de ses deux mètres dix, attendant que je l'imite. Je pris la branche, curieuse, et me mis sur mes deux jambes encore un peu faibles. Il dégaina son épée et se mit en garde. Je ne comprenais rien… Il allait me tuer ?

\- Concentre-toi sur le regard de ton adversaire. Anticipe ses mouvements.  
\- Mon… adversaire ? Vous allez m'apprendre ? demandai-je, la voix pleine d'excitation.  
\- Seulement si tu retiens ce que je t'enseigne. Garde les jambes fléchies, ne les raidis pas.  
\- J'ai un peu mal à cause de la journée à cheval, justifiai-je.  
\- Ton adversaire s'en torchera, de ta journée à cheval. Il n'en épargnera pas ton cul pour autant.  
\- Oui Messire.  
\- Et ne m'appelles pas Messire.

J'acquiesçai, prenant en compte ses conseils. Je fléchis un peu les jambes, tenant fermement mon épée improvisée. Je sentais l'excitation prendre possession de chacune de mes veines. J'en tremblais presque… C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il envoya mon bout de bois loin à terre, d'un simple coup. "Ton épée n'est que le prolongement de ton bras. Tu ne dois pas la laisser tomber.". Je fis un signe de la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que j'écoutais, et ramassai ma branche. Je me remis en position, et d'un geste vif il me taillada la chemise. "Des vêtements moins amples. Tu perds en vitesse et tu es plus facile à toucher, Petit Oiseau.". J'esquissai un sourire noir et grommelai :

\- Il est hors de question que je sois nue devant vous.  
\- Tu ne serais pas la première gamine que je verrai. Et tu as sans doute déjà vécu cette situation.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? "Mon frère. T'a-t-il vu habillée ? As-tu lutté ? T'es-tu débattue ? Et ta mère ? Cette putain qui s'est faite baiser combien… six fois ?". Je hurlai en fonçant dessus, prête à lui embrocher la gorge de mon bout de bois. Il riait, esquivant ma charge sans difficulté, avant de m'assener un coup sur les cuisses avec le plat de son épée. Je fis volte-face, à la fois en colère et rongée de tristesse.

\- Sers-toi de tes émotions comme une arme, et charge pas bêtement.

Il l'avait fait exprès. De mes émotions comme une arme ? Il voulait que j'enrage, que j'éprouve de la haine envers lui. Je serrai la mâchoire, essayant de passer outre. Il fit tourner son épée entre ses doigts, avant de me porter un coup sur les jambes que j'esquivai de justesse. Il recommença, toujours avec le plat de son arme, et je parvins à ne pas me faire toucher. J'étais plutôt fière de moi. Il tendit sa main dans ma direction en me grognant de lui donner mon bout de bois. J'hésitai mais m'exécutai. "Tu t'es assez amusée ?". Pardon ? J'arquai un sourcil, surprise. "À moi de jouer maintenant.". Ses mouvements n'avaient rien à voir avec les précédents. Moins amples, plus précis, avec une rapidité étonnante vu sa stature. Ventre, jambes, bras, visage… Rien ne me fut épargné. Je finis par tomber face contre sol, exténuée, couverte de coups. J'avais encore un long chemin à faire…


	13. Chapter 13

J'avais l'impression qu'une horde de Dothraki m'était passée dessus. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Le Limier était déjà réveillé. Il s'affairait à faire cuire un lapin, ayant inventé tout un système pour le tourner sans s'approcher des flammes. Il posa son regard sur moi, tandis que je me redressais sur mes bras. "Tu es faible.". Sa voix me glaça le sang. Faible ? Se moquait-il de moi ?

\- Vous m'avez littéralement attaqué hier soir…  
\- Et tu as esquivé aucun de mes coups.  
\- Ils étaient trop rapides !  
\- Tu rencontreras bien plus rapide que moi. Et eux n'auront pas un vulgaire bout de bois en guise d'épée.  
\- Oui Messire…  
\- M'appelle pas Messire ! Je ne suis pas un chevalier ! s'exclama-t-il.  
\- Comment dois-je vous nommer dans ce cas ?! m'indignai-je.  
\- Chien ! Limier !  
\- Vous n'êtes pas un animal.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il était surpris que je lui dise ça. Il me montra le lapin d'un signe de tête. "Mange.". Je me levai fébrilement et l'attrapai à même la broche. Je croquai un morceau dans une patte, et relevai la tête vers le Limier qui s'exclama :

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre que tes doigts sont brûlés.  
\- Je ne crains pas la chaleur, ni même les flammes.  
\- Étrange.  
\- Je ne sais pour quelle raison. Peut-être que mes nerfs sont insensibles, murmurais-je en pliant et dépliant mes doigts, songeuse.

\- Sandor ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.  
\- Quoi "Sandor" ?  
\- C'est votre prénom, non ? Je peux vous appeler comme cela ?

Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux, irrité. "Je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois que l'on m'a appelé ainsi.". J'esquissai un sourire. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'accordait un peu plus sa confiance de cette façon. Comme s'il s'ouvrait. Une fois rassasiés, on remonta à cheval. Mes jambes étaient déjà douloureuses… "Il faudrait arriver à la frontière aujourd'hui. Nous galoperons." lâcha-t-il d'une voix sèche. Il n'était pas sérieux… ?

\- Nous fatiguerons les chevaux pour rien, c'est inutile, soupirai-je en lui tendant les restes du lapin.  
\- Inutile ? Je veux le voir mourir avant de…  
\- Et je veux le voir mourir tout autant que vous, coupai-je. Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller à la capitale sans précaution. Ils ne vous laisseront pas atteindre les portes de la ville que votre tête sera déjà au bout d'une pique.  
\- Je ne les laisserai pas me tuer. Pas avant de l'avoir eu.

Je soupirai, la boule au ventre. Tout était silencieux autour de nous, à part Khor qui raclait la terre avec ses sabots et le feu qui crépitait. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants, m'imprégnant du parfum des feuilles mortes. "Khor a été offert à mon père par Aerys Targaryen. Il l'avait hébergé une nuit d'hiver… Mon père aimait beaucoup ce roi, bien plus qu'il n'aimait ses successeurs… Je suis née le jour de sa mort. L'avez-vous connu ?". Je gardai les yeux clos, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais combattu pour lui.  
\- Était-il bon ?  
\- Il l'était dans sa jeunesse, à ce que l'on m'en a raconté.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Il est devenu fou. Le pouvoir ne va pas à tout le monde.  
\- Existe-t-il des gens qui vénèrent sa personne à l'heure actuelle ?  
\- Peut-être à Harrenhal. Il avait fait un tournoi là-bas. Pourquoi ?

Je rouvris les yeux, déterminée. "Restez ici aujourd'hui. Je prends Khor et Laya. Je reviendrais avant la nuit.". Je me levai mais me fis rapidement rassoir par le Limier. "Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'enfuir avec les deux chevaux. Nous sommes trop près des villes. Tu pourrais chercher des hommes et indiquer où je me trouve.". Sa voix était froide, glaciale, méconnaissable. Je plissai les yeux, irritée, et me résignai à lui laisser la jument. Il n'avait pas confiance en moi. Je montai sur mon étalon, les sourcils froncés, et demandai au Limier de m'attendre là, avant de partir au galop à travers bois.

Le soleil était à son zénith quand j'arrivai aux portes d'Harrenhal. La ville était sombre, calcinée, peu avenante. Je fus accueillie par les hommes de la Montagne, et j'étais bien heureuse que le Limier ne m'ait pas accompagné. Leurs regards vicieux me rappelèrent celui de leur Maître. Je flattai l'encolure de Khor qui semblait nerveux, et me présentai aux deux hommes :

\- Je suis Elya, de la Maison Guède. Je souhaiterais entrer dans la forteresse pour faire des affaires.  
\- Tu n'as rien à faire là gamine, grogna l'un des deux hommes.  
\- Je suis originaire du Conflans. Ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas. Donc qui n'a rien à faire ici, d'après vous ?  
\- Rebrousse chemin, ou je te taille de mon épée après t'avoir baisé, menaça le second en dégainant son arme.  
\- Laissez la entrer, s'exclama un vieux chevalier à l'armure argentée.

Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres cabots de la Montagne. Il était d'Harrenhal, du Conflans, et je souris en passant fièrement devant les deux soldats. Je m'arrêtai à hauteur de mon sauveur et me présentai à nouveau. "Ser Axel de la Maison Whent. Veuillez excuser ces deux lurons. Une armure et ils se croient tout puissant.". Son sourire fit tressaillir sa barbe blanche. Je demandai à voir un marchand et un forgeron. Le chevalier m'indiqua des vieilles maisons en pierres sombres, vers la cour intérieure. Je le remerciai et claquai la langue pour faire avancer Khor, lui caressant les crins du bout des doigts.


	14. Chapter 14

Le forgeron était bedonnant, chauve et moustachu, tâché de suie. Il portait un tablier sombre et des gants épais noirs. Je descendis de mon cheval, l'attachant à l'entrée de l'atelier, et demandai à voir les armures qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Je cherche une grande armure. Très grande même. Et blanche.  
\- Une grande armure blanche ? Ce n'est pas pour toi j'espère ?

Il se mit à rire, se moquant sans doute de ma carrure. Je plissai les yeux et réitérai ma demande, sans sourciller. Il m'en montra une argentée, du bout de son marteau. Argenté n'était pas blanc… Il m'assura qu'en la polissant avec une pierre blanche je pourrai la rendre étincelante. Il me fit une démonstration convaincante sur un vieil heaume. "Combien vous en voulez pour l'armure ?". Il réfléchit un instant, sceptique, avant d'annoncer :

\- Quarante dragons d'or !  
\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, elle en vaut à peine dix.  
\- À peine dix ? Écoute petite pucelle, tu...  
\- Je vous en donnerai douze. Quinze avec une bonne épée. Vingt avec une armure à ma taille.

Il écarquilla les yeux. J'avais passé ma vie à marchander, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Il descendit à vingt dragons pour l'armure et l'épée, mais n'avait rien pour moi. J'acquiesçai et lui affirmai que je reviendrais vers lui. Je remontai sur Khor et partis vers le marchand.

Je m'arrêtai devant un vieillard infirme, assis sur une chaise en bois, le visage las. Je descendis de mon étalon, l'estomac lourd. Il me fixa un instant, l'air intrigué, me détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Bien le bonjour Mon Seigneur, murmurai-je en m'inclinant, ne quittant pas les rênes de Khor des doigts. Je suis venue faire des affaires avec vous.  
\- Quel genre d'affaires, petite ?

Sa voix était méfiante, tremblante, lasse. Je semblais ne rien posséder sous ma chemise, rien qui ne l'intéresserait en tout cas. Je lui montrai mon étalon d'un signe de la tête. Il me fit signe de l'approcher, et j'expliquai en m'exécutant :

\- Ce cheval est un présent d'Aerys Targaryen. Il est robuste et vigoureux, vous n'en serez pas déçu.  
\- D'Aerys Targaryen dis-tu ?  
\- J'en veux trente dragons d'or.  
\- S'il vient du Roi Fou, comme tu le prétends, il doit être vieux. Il ne vaut pas cet argent.  
\- Il est en pleine forme et très obéissant.  
\- …Montre moi la marque.

Je tapotai la croupe de Khor qui leva sa jambe gauche, et je montrai le sabot au vieillard. On pouvait voir un dragon gravé dedans, signe de son appartenance à la famille Targaryen. Il sembla stupéfait. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, le regard plein d'excitation. J'allais me séparer de mon meilleur ami… Je plissai les yeux pour me contenir, ne pas pleurer, et pris une grande inspiration en demandant :

\- Alors ?  
\- Dix dragons d'or.  
\- Trente.  
\- Quinze.  
\- Trente.  
\- Vingt, je n'irai pas plus haut.

Je fronçai les sourcils et serrai la mâchoire. J'aurai l'armure et l'épée… Mais je n'aurais plus Khor… Cela en valait-il vraiment la peine ? Oui. Vingt dragons d'or pour la mort de la Montagne, c'était très correct. J'acquiesçai et embrassai le bout du nez de mon étalon, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur déchiré. J'échangeai les rênes contre une bourse pleine, bourse que je troquai contre l'armure et l'épée. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la forteresse, essayant de faire abstraction des hennissements de Khor dans ma direction.

Elle était lourde, vraiment très lourde. L'épée était presque aussi grande que moi, et je peinais à trainer le sac d'armure. Le forgeron m'avait confié un vieux charriot à tirer, pour m'aider, mais je n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour y arriver sans difficulté. Vivement que je revienne vers le Limier et que je lui expose mon plan. Je passai devant les deux soldats de la Montagne, attirant des remarques déplacées et des moqueries. Ils allaient voir ces deux idiots…

J'avais terriblement soif et le simple fait de songer à une gourde d'eau bien fraiche me fit redoubler d'efforts. Avancer avec ce chariot dans la forêt était un véritable calvaire. Je sentis enfin l'odeur du bois brûlé, signe que j'approchais du campement. J'étais contente d'être arrivée avant la tombée de la nuit. Je soufflai une dernière fois et arrivai devant le feu éteint. Non… L'endroit était vide. Pas de Laya. Pas de Limier. Il m'avait laissé ici…


	15. Chapter 15

Je me sentais bête. Terriblement bête. Je lui avais fait confiance. Mais que valait la confiance d'un homme que l'on ne connaissait pas ? Je tombai à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il en avait profité pour partir… Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues. Je hurlai en tapant du poing sur le sol, à bout de forces. J'avais vendu Khor, mon étalon, mon ami, pour offrir une armure à ce chien qui n'en valait pas la peine. Tous mes espoirs étaient réduits à néant. Je n'avais plus rien. Plus rien à part ce chariot rempli de cuirasse, heaume et épaulières bien trop grands pour moi et d'une épée que je peinais à soulever.

Jamais je ne reverrais mon père. Et les hommes de la Montagne qui rôdaient sur la Route Royale… Combien de temps passerait avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur moi ? Je pleurais, criant mon désespoir entre deux sanglots, quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je me tournai vivement, rampant sur les fesses jusqu'à un arbre. Il était là. Je sentis un élan de soulagement envahir la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Il était revenu… Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. J'étais rassurée.

J'essuyais mes yeux qui ne cessaient de pleurer, sous le regard incompréhensif du Limier. "Qu'est-ce que t'as ?". Sa voix froide me paraissait tellement chaude à ce moment. Je baissai la tête, toujours en sanglotant, et il expliqua :

\- J'ai attendu, jusqu'à ce que je juge le temps trop long.  
\- Je vous avais demandé de rester ici, pleurai-je.  
\- Où est ton cheval ?

Je pointai du doigt le sac dans le chariot et il plissa les yeux sans comprendre. Repenser à Khor me fendit à nouveau le cœur. Il ouvrit la toile et me regarda, surpris. "C'est une armure…", expliquai-je, vide de toute énergie. "C'est pour vous. Une armure blanche. On va tuer la Montagne avec elle…". Je divaguais complètement… Tout tournait autour de moi et je peinais à me concentrer sur le Limier qui me faisait face.

\- Tu as vendu ton cheval pour _ça_ ?  
\- Ne dites pas cela de cette façon ! criai-je en pleurs. Vous allez me faire regretter !  
\- J'avais déjà une armure !  
\- Celle-ci est blanche !  
\- Qu'elle soit blanche, noire, rouge ou dorée, rien ne change ! C'est l'homme à l'intérieur qui importe !  
\- Vous vous trompez ! Cette armure, vous allez la porter tous les jours. Jamais elle ne devra être tâchée du sang d'innocent. Cette armure, c'est l'armure du chevalier blanc, celui qui défendra les pauvres paysans, qui sera invincible, qui fera parler de lui. Bientôt le petit peuple le nommera dans ses contes et chansons, contes et chansons qui arriveront jusqu'à Port Real. La particularité de ce chevalier blanc ? Personne n'a jamais vu son visage. Il a juste une gamine qui l'accompagne. La fille d'un éleveur de chevaux sans histoire, tout à fait banale. Et une fois que la réputation du chevalier blanc aura atteint la Reine, elle le fera mendier auprès d'elle pour qu'il la protège. Ainsi, jours après jours, le chevalier aura atteint sa confiance, et bientôt il pourra se promener dans l'ensemble du Donjon Rouge, jusque dans la salle où séjourne son frère mourant. Et là… vous pourrez le tuer…

Je pus déceler une lueur étrange dans son regard. La reconnaissance peut-être. Il s'accroupit brusquement devant moi, si violemment que je crus qu'il allait me frapper. Je cachai mon visage de mes bras, mais sentis une main lourde se poser sur ma tête. Je baissai ma garde pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux du bout des doigts. "Tu es un bien étrange Petit Oiseau.". Je ravalai un sanglot en baissant les yeux, exténuée. "Nous aurions pu en voler une, d'armure, et ainsi tu aurais gardé ton cheval.". Je fis non de la tête, et murmurai :

\- Cette armure, on l'a obtenu de manière loyale. Pas de vol. Pas de meurtre. Je vous aurai été au moins utile dans cette aventure, moi qui ne sais ni me battre, ni me défendre. Peut-être accepterez-vous d'ôter l'idée de me tuer grâce à cela.

Il garda sa main sur ma tête, sans un mot. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, et proposai : "On pourrait manger dans une auberge, pour une fois… Je pourrai revendre mon anneau, il nous paiera peut-être le repas.". Je lui montrai ledit anneau à mon cou et il fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- Où as-tu eu ça, Petit Oiseau ? grommela-t-il en le tenant entre ses doigts.  
\- Ma mère me l'a donné à ma naissance. Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est de l'acier valyrien.  
\- Ah bon ? m'exclamai-je, surprise.  
\- Ne le montre à personne.

Il souleva le col de ma chemise pour dissimuler l'anneau en dessous. Il me fixa avec un œil sceptique, légèrement méfiant. "Je suis juste une fille sans histoire…". Il se releva en fronçant les sourcils et grommela : "Ça c'est ce que tu crois…". Je fis de même. J'étais sans histoire. J'avais vécu toute ma vie dans une petite maison à l'écart de tout. J'avais le même passé que n'importe quelle gamine du Conflans. "Aide-moi à la mettre", dit-il en me montrant l'armure. "Le chevalier blanc va faire son entrée.". Je m'exécutai en souriant, sentant que notre plan devenait de plus en plus concret. Bientôt, le sang de la Montagne coulera de son épée.

Nous arrivâmes à Ville-Harren à la tombée de la nuit. "N'oubliez pas, le chevalier blanc ne montre pas son visage. Si jamais on vous reconnait, je ne donnerai pas cher de notre peau.". Il acquiesça et se redressa. L'armure lui allait comme un gant, comme si elle avait été faite pour lui. Nous l'avions astiqué à la pierre blanche, la rendant immaculée. C'était incroyable, personne ne pourrait se douter que le Limier était à l'intérieur.

Les gardes de la Montagne étaient moins nombreux, c'était plaisant, je me sentais davantage chez moi. On entra dans le petit village, pas très chaleureux. Le Limier fit avancer Laya jusqu'à l'auberge, et il descendit de la jument avant de m'aider à mettre un pied à terre en me portant par la taille. Il poussa la porte de la tanière et me fit entrer. Être soldat à Port Real lui avait appris les manières des chevaliers, le rôle lui allait comme un gant et pourtant il ne voulait pas qu'on le compare ainsi.

Il y avait des hommes partout, bruyants, ivres morts. Je me faufilai jusqu'à une table dans le fond de la salle, pas très rassurée. L'endroit sentait la bière, le vomit, l'urine… En espérant que les chambres soient d'un meilleur état. "Et voilà la huitième !". Je relevai la tête vers un homme brun à la barbe mal rasée et aux yeux bleus clairs. Il avait deux femmes sur ses genoux, et expliqua à ses amis aussi saouls que lui : "Dans le temps, on disait que l'on ne devenait un homme que lorsqu'on avait baisé une fille de chacun des sept royaumes et une fille du Conflans. On avait fait le tour des huit. Tu es du Conflans n'est-ce pas ?". Il leva sa choppe dans ma direction avec un rictus amusé. J'ignorai sa question, portant mon attention sur le Limier qui s'installa devant moi sans un mot.


	16. Chapter 16

L'aubergiste vint nous voir, un vieillard édenté qui prit notre commande. Deux bières, qui iront toutes deux pour le Limier. Je me raidis en voyant l'homme brun marcher vers notre table, sa boisson à la main, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Sandor se redressa pour paraitre plus impressionnant, le dévisageant de haut en bas à travers son heaume.

\- Alors, jolie donzelle, commença l'homme sans prêter attention au Limier, se vautrant sur une chaise à côté de moi. Quel est ton nom ?  
\- Quel est le tien ? grogna le chevalier blanc, attirant l'attention de l'homme saoul.  
\- Ser Godric, chevalier au service de la Montagne.  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était souffrant, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave, murmurai-je sans même le regarder.  
\- Je l'espère également ! Qui donc me paierait s'il venait à succomber ? s'esclaffa le chevalier à gorge déployée.  
\- Je me le demande.  
\- D'où viens-tu, jeune pucelle ?  
\- Du Conflans.  
\- Je l'aurai parié ! s'exclama-t-il en direction de ses amis. Elle est du Conflans ! Laisse-moi te payer une chambre ma jolie.  
\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton or, vieil homme, assura le Limier. Garde-le donc pour venir en aide à une gamine en détresse.  
\- C'est ce que je comptais faire. Puis je l'ai vu entrer. Ne te parait-elle pas en détresse ? Et puis, qui es-tu, toi ?  
\- Le Chevalier Blanc, répondit-il en grinçant des dents, n'appréciant décidément pas le titre.

L'homme le toisa quelques secondes, les yeux plissés. Il fut interrompu par l'aubergiste qui amenait les bières. Je posai un cerf d'argent sur la table pour payer la commande et le chevalier s'en empara en souriant. "Rend son argent à la demoiselle", conseilla le Limier. "Il ne t'appartient pas.". Je regardai le poivrot et Sandor à tour de rôle, espérant que ce dernier ne prenne pas l'envie de le tuer sur place. Contre toute attente, le chevalier reposa la pièce sur la table, et l'aubergiste la prit non sans avoir l'accord du balafré. Au lieu de nous rendre la monnaie, on préféra prendre autant de bières que cela nous le permettait. Une fois le plateau rempli de boissons, on partit dans une chambre, au calme, et où le Limier pourrait retirer son heaume afin de boire tranquillement.

"Êtes-vous sûr que c'est raisonnable ?" demandai-je après que sa quatrième chope fut engloutie. Il avait ôté son armure, et semblait déjà quelque peu éméché. Je m'installai en tailleur sur le lit, pendant que le Limier était affalé contre le mur, assis à même le sol. La chambre était simple, juste une chaise et un matelas de paille cadré de bois.

\- On boit à la santé de ton cheval, grommela-t-il en levant une nouvelle pinte.  
\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne bois pas moi…  
\- Tu as raison ! Battons-nous.

Il se leva en tanguant dangereusement, et attrapa son épée. Je le regardai méfiante, ne comprenant pas son manège. "Prends ton arme, Petit Oiseau.". Je plissai les yeux et me redressai en arquant un sourcil..

\- J'ai laissé le bout de bois dans la forêt.  
\- Tu t'es séparée de ton épée.  
\- C'était juste une branche.  
\- C'est le prolongement de ton bras ! Tu veux que je te coupe le bras et qu'on le laisse ici ? Ça aura le même effet !

Il beuglait, ivre mort. Quelqu'un allait nous entendre s'il continuait ainsi. Je plaquai une main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, et pris doucement son arme pour qu'il ne blesse personne. "Calmez-vous", chuchotai-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas cette proximité. "Je vais vous lâcher, mais parlez moins fort, s'il vous plait…". Je retirai ma main lentement et repris, sur un ton faible :

\- Vous allez vous coucher. Demain nous aurons un long chemin à faire.  
\- Me dis pas c'que j'dois faire, grogna-t-il en posant sa chope.  
\- Le chevalier blanc n'est pas censé être irrespectueux…  
\- Et la gamine qui l'accompagne n'est pas censée faire d'histoire ! Alors boucle la et va me chercher plus de bière.  
\- Je suis fatiguée.  
\- Et moi assoiffé.

Je soupirai et descendis du lit pour lui tendre les trois pintes restantes. Quant à moi, je me contentais de grignoter un morceau de viande séchée que l'aubergiste nous avait gentiment offert. "Vous devriez manger quelque chose…" conseillai-je à demi-mot. Il avança une main vers moi et je lui donnai le reste de jambon. La fin de la soirée se passa tranquillement, sans un mot. Il buvait, je le regardais. Il finit complètement ivre…

\- Vous avez bien fait, tout à l'heure. C'était très convainquant, le rôle du chevalier blanc, assurai-je en le regardant.  
\- Faire ce que l'on attend de moi. C'est l'histoire de ma vie, grogna-t-il. Même si je préfère recevoir mes ordres d'un roi plutôt que d'une gamine.  
\- Ce n'étaient pas des ordres, soupirai-je en roulant les yeux. Je veux juste qu'on… qu'on arrive à faire ce que l'on veut faire. Et même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre, vous êtes un vrai chevalier… Vous méritez le titre. Pas votre frère. Lui, ce n'est qu'un imposteur.  
\- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a tué des gens ? se moqua-t-il avec une voix grave. J'en ai tué aussi.  
\- Il ne tue pas ! Il torture, viole, assassine sans scrupule.  
\- Et tu en sais quelque chose, Petit Oiseau.

Il plongea ses yeux saouls dans les miens, avant de les descendre sur ma gorge. Je rabattis mes cheveux devant les cicatrices, mal à l'aise. Au moins ça nous faisait un point commun. La façon dont il avait ramené ses quelques mèches longues sur la partie brûlée de son visage… C'était un moyen de camoufler sa peau calcinée. Je soufflai avec un sourire timide et le regardai se lever. Il tituba jusqu'au lit et je dus me pousser pour qu'il ne me tombe pas dessus. Il roula sur le dos en respirant fort, semblable à un ronflement. Je le détaillai, me demandant s'il allait bien, et sursautai en l'entendant : "Récite-moi la prière de la Mère d'En-Haut, Petit Oiseau.". Je clignai des yeux. Il était calme, pas insistant… Je m'exécutai dans un murmure à peine audible, cette prière que ma mère m'avait apprise, tournant le dos au Limier. J'aimais ce chant, il me remplissait d'émotions… Et je n'étais pas la seule…

_Gente Mère, ô fontaine de miséricorde,  
Préserve nos fils de la guerre, nous t'en conjurons,  
Suspends les épées et suspends les flèches,  
Permets qu'ils connaissent un jour meilleur.  
Gente Mère, ô force des femmes,  
Soutiens nos filles dans ce combat,  
Daigne apaiser la rage et calmer la furie,  
Enseigne-nous les voies de la bonté._


End file.
